Sans pitié
by karine.snake
Summary: Hermione quitte le monde des sorciers et ce retrouve chef d'un groupe d'assassins. Après une mission completé, elle signe un contrat avec Voldemort. Classé T pour l'instant, ensuite M.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Voilà la fic que j'avais promis avec Hermione/Voldemort/Tom Riddle. Pas de retour dans le temps, pour cette fois

En espérant que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

La lune éclairait Londres telle un voile d'argent, il y avait des toiles d'ombre dans plusieurs recoins donnant un effet menaçant. Sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel une jeune femme âgée à peine de ses 18 ans, regardait la ville paisiblement. Elle était habiller d'un ensemble simple en cuire noir qui lissait les courbes de son corps. Ses long cheveux vagués couleur brun miel était attaché et lui tombait sur le dos jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Sur son oreille, elle possédait un petit émetteur noir qu'il lui arrivait juste avant la bouche. Elle tenait dans ses main un sniper et possédait alentour de sa taille une ceinture qui gardait deux armes UMAREX P22 de 8mm, noire. Ainsi qu'un Katana au manche noir avec deux filaments verts, qui se croisaient de temps en temps en formant un X, sur son dos. Ses yeux d'un brun chocolat et cannelle était dans le vague. Elle se demandait comment elle était arrivé là.

_Hermione était assise dans la salle commune des Griffondors à lire un de ses livres préférés. Elle fit un saut en voyant Harry et Ron rentré en trombe dans la salle._

_-Hermione, l'ordre est ici et ils t'attendent pour savoir les informations que tu as entendu lorsque tu as surpris Malefoy avec son père ! S'exclama Ron._

_En effet, pendant une escapade nocturne pour aller cueillir un ingrédient dans la forêt interdite, elle avait croisée Drago et son père, qui parlaient à propos d'un nouveau plan et d'une nouvelle potion découverte qui aidera le seigneur de se débarrasser de Harry. En entendant cela, Hermione avait fuit discrètement la scène et avait rejoint Harry pour qu'il écrive à l'ordre. En pensant que ce renseignement lui permettrait de joindre totalement l'ordre comme Ron et Harry la fit pétiller d'impatiente et d'excitation. En effet, depuis deux ans Harry et Ron furent partit de l'ordre, mais pour une raison inconnue l'accès à cette honneur lui était refusé. Elle se laissa tirer par le bras par Harry qui la conduisit vers l'ordre avec un Ron essoufflé derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui renfermait secrètement l'ordre, Harry frappa trois fois sur la portes sur un différent rythme. Minerva répondit et les fit rentrer. Hermione regarda de ses yeux brillants de joie l'ordre réunis qui la regardait sérieusement._

_-Miss Granger, s'il vous plait... Racontez-nous toute l'histoire, demanda la nouvelle directrice._

_Hermione raconta l'histoire et lorsqu'elle fut terminé, Minerva fit un signe de tête à Harry et Ron. En fessant un signe de tête approbateur, Harry et Ron prirent chacun un bras de la jeune fille étonné._

_-Mais... Pourquoi es-ce que je ne peux pas rester avec vous ? Je croyais que je pourrais enfin faire parti de l'ordre ! Dit Hermione en voyant sa vue s'embrumer de ses larmes naissantes._

_-Voyons miss Granger... vous êtes peut-être bonne pour étudié et résoudre des énigmes, mais en combat et autres... dit Minerva avec un son désapprobateur._

_-Hermione... Pour être franc, nous en avons parler et on croit que tu nous sois inutile, dit Remus._

_-Tu as peut-être eu la chance d'entendre ce renseignement... qui nous en dit pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais ils ont raison... tu es nul pour le reste, dit Harry._

_-Exactement et on n'a pas le temps de jouer à la gardienne, rajouta méchamment Ron._

_Ils la jetèrent hors de la salle pendant son impuissance à cause de sa stupeur. Elle resta sur le sol à regarder la porte qui renfermait son désir qui se dissipa peu à peu en fumé. Elle pleura et se releva en époussetant faiblement son uniforme. Elle retourna dans la salle des Griffondors pour aller pleurer dans son lit. À partir de ce jour, le trio s'était étonnamment séparé pour laisser place à un duo. Hermione se sentit gagner par une haine profonde. Elle avait toujours été plus que fidèle à Harry, Ron et l'ordre et voilà comment il la traitait. Elle se sentait utiliser et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Harry et Ron ne lui parlait plus et la traitait en fille banale qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue. N'ayant aucun ami de la sorte, que ce sois du côté masculin ou féminin, Hermione était devenue invisible. Un coup l'année terminée, Hermione donna un formulaire à la directrice qui lui enleva le privilège de retourner à Poudlard l'année suivante et ainsi de suite. De tout façon, avec ses connaissances Hermione aurait été apte à aller dans une université pour mage et sorcière surdoué depuis sa 5ième année. Elle préféra laisser tombé le monde qui l'avait délaisser et de vivre une vie moldu normale. Un coup ses études avancé de moldu terminé, Hermione passa ses journées à rien faire dans la maison de ses parents, qui était complètement vide. En effet, Hermione avait perdu ses parents dans une attaque de mangemorts à la gare de Poudlard. Ses parents ne furent pas les seuls personnes à avoir perdu leur vie. Parvati, Colin, quelques Poursouffles qu'elle ne connaissait pas ainsi que quelques Serdaigles avaient perdu leur vie. Même Ginny Weasley avait disparue... Cela avait été vraiment une mauvaise journée pour tout le monde. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller passé son temps dans un centre sportif multiple pour garder la forme. C'est la qu'une nouvelle fenêtre s'était ouverte devant sa destiné. Un homme qui avait regardé les progrès étonnant de la jeune fille en matière de combat et d'endurance lui avait présenté un travail qui la conquis en un seul mois. Elle était devenue tueuse à gages et elle protégeait des personnes de temps en temps. Étonnamment elle avait tuée beaucoup de gens dès ses 17 ans et était devenu chef d'une bande de tueur qui avait comme surnom l'armée des ombres à peine deux mois après son 17ième anniversaire._

-Les voitures viennent d'arrivées, chuchota une voix qui provenait de son émetteur.

-Restez en position... préparez-vous. Oeil d'aigle, dit moi combien d'homme tu vois, dit Hermione en prenant position avec son sniper.

-...19, dit un homme.

-Tiger ? dit Hermione.

-Des armes minables, dit la dénommée Tiger. Facile à éviter, rajouta-t-elle.

-Cela risque d'être une vraie part de gâteau, dit une autre voix.

-Du calme... Restons professionnel... Je veux voir aucune personne debout d'ici 20 minutes, dit Hermione.

-On attend ton signal, dit une autre voix.

Hermione se concentra et dirigea sa mire vers la porte principale de la deuxième limousine noire. Les hommes qui s'étaient précipités vers la deuxième limousine comme protection, regardèrent les alentours. Lorsqu'un homme joufflu sortit, Hermione reconnu sa cible et tira. La balle atteint sa trajectoire et l'homme s'écroula brusquement à terre. Des coups de feux retentis de la part des hommes d'Hermione lorsqu'ils reconnurent le signal prévu. En moins de une minutes tous les hommes furent à terre. Hermione qui était attaché à un câble, se pencha légèrement et plongea dans le vide. Arriver assez près du sol, elle se détacha et atterrie élégamment sur le sol. Toujours en tenant son sniper, Hermione se dirigea vers la limousine accompagné de son armée qui l'avait rejointe silencieusement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le coffre arrière. Un homme avec des cheveux court de couleur brun tira à l'endroit du verrou.

-Merci Rex, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin en ouvrant le coffre arrière.

À l'intérieur, une petite mallette noir reposait tranquillement. Hermione la ramassa et se dirigea vers sa cible éliminé. Une autre petite mallette était attachée par des menottes à son poignet. Hermione prit son Katana et trancha d'un coup sec la main de l'homme. Elle essuya son arme sur les vêtements de sa victime et ramassa la mallette.

-Nous avons tout, nous pouvons partir, dit Hermione. Bon travail tout le monde, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

-On peut rentrer ? Demanda le dénommé Rex.

-Bien sûr... bonne soirée, dit Hermione.

-On se revoit pour fêter cela ? Demanda Tiger.

-Tout à fait... Mais pour l'instant, Rex, Tiger, Oeil d'aigle, Wolf, Black night, reposez-vous, dit Hermione et elle partit dans une direction opposée.

-Bonne soirée Ifrit ! Cria Tiger.

Hermione fit signe de la main et disparue dans la noirceur. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans un coin perdu, elle trouva sa voiture qu'elle avait garée discrètement. Elle ouvra le coffre arrière et y déposa toutes ses armes. Elle rentra dans sa Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII de couleur noir et posa les deux malettes sur le siège avant. Elle s'installa et parti sa voiture qui alluma automatiquement des néons verts qui étaient situés sous sa voiture. Elle Fila docilement sur la route pour ne pas attirer l'attention des policiers et se rendit devant une grande villa. Elle se gara, prit les mallettes et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sonna et attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde. Elle fut accueillit par un serviteur qui la conduisit vers son maître. Lorsque Hermione fut accueillit par son client principal, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et déposa les mallettes devant l'homme.

-Voici ce que vous demandiez... Vous servir fut un plaisir, mais ce n'était pas gratuit... Vous connaissez la procédure, dit Hermione.

-Oui, voici les 2 millions que vous demandiez... Mes demandes son complètes, alors je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous à partir de maintenant, dit l'homme devant elle.

-Alors, dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez plus besoins de nos services ?

-Exactement, dit l'homme en se pinçant la moustache.

-Alors le contrat est terminé et votre dossier clos... Merci d'avoir prit recours à nos services... Passé un bonne soirée, dit Hermione et elle partit avec l'argent.

Pendant son trajet vers le retour de sa maison, le cellulaire personnelle de son travail sonna.

-Ici Ifrit. D'accord... L'œil du Dragon ? Donnez-moi des détails... Comprit... Oui d'accord... Vous les aurez, dit-elle et elle raccrocha aussitôt. Elle signala un nouveau numéro et attendit.

-Ici Tiger, dit une voix féminine.

-Tiger, on a une nouvelle mission. Non cette fois c'était monsieur Takashio. Il désire que l'ont retrouve ses pierre volée... L'œil du Dragon. Je sais... je me mets tout de suite à sa recherche. Prévient les autres et attendez mon appel, dit Hermione et elle raccrocha.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa maison, qu'elle a pu se payer grâce à son travail, elle se changea et se coucha. Lorsque le soleil toucha le ciel, Hermione se leva et prit une douche bien mérité. Elle s'habilla d'un jean avec une camisole à bretelle fine de couleur noir, qui lui arrivait en haut du nombril. Ce qui laissa entrevoir un commencement de tatou en forme de flammes. Elle se dirigea vers son frigo et vit qu'il était presque vide. En gros, elle n'avait que des vinaigrettes et quelques légumes.

-Ouin... faudrait allez faire l'épicerie, marmonna-t-elle en sentant le lait qui était de toute évidence caillé.

Elle prit les clés de sa Subaru et sortit de sa maison. Elle débarra la porte de sa voiture, qui servait comme couverture et alla s'installer dedans lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

-Hermione ! Comme il est bon de te revoir ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens voir, dit la voisine de la brunette.

-Bien sûr Silvia, alors comment vas Max ?

-Oh, il va bien, en se moment il est bien occupé, dit la rousse. Alors, tu viens toujours souper chez-nous ce soir ? Rajouta-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Silvia Tompson, était devenue une de ses amies dès la première fois qu'elle avait déménagé dans sa nouvelle maison. Hermione aimait beaucoup sa voisine et se plaisait à passée du temps avec elle. Pendant qu'Hermione suivait Silvia, elle passa devant le salon et vit Max parler au téléphone avec en sa compagnie, des pierres rouge avec une bordure noir en leur milieu. Elle les reconnut tout de suite grâce à la description de son client.

-Regarde ! c'est un nouveau masque Africain que Max ma acheté. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Silvia.

-Oh, oui... Dis-moi... Les pierres sur la table du salon... ne serais-ce pas des pierres nommé L'œil du dragon ? Demanda la brunette.

-Oui ! Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Silvia.

-Oh je connais bien les pierres... j'en aie d'ailleurs de très belle chez moi, mentit-elle. Où les avez-vous eu ? Rajouta Hermione.

-Hum... euh... Mon mari les a acheter pendant l'un de ses voyages... dit-elle.

-... Ne me mens pas ! Dit Hermione.

-... Mais je ne... D'accord, d'accord, je te fais confiance alors... ne dit rien à personne. Pendant une rencontre pour le travail de Max, on a vu les pierres et on a décidé d'en prendre la possession, dit-elle.

-Silvia... donnes-les moi, s'il te plait...

-Absolument pas ! Elles sont à nous ! Nous avons risquer notre vie en les prenants !

-Je connais la personne à qui vous les avez volé... et je veux les récupérés, dit Hermione.

-Si tu crois franchement que je vais te les rendrent si facilement, tu rêve ma fille, dit Silvia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me force pas à user de la manière forte, dit Hermione sérieusement. Tu es mon amie, mais ne pousse pas trop... sinon..., rajouta-t-elle.

-Tu oses me menacer ? Sors de ma maison... Dégage ! Cria Silvia dans un moment de rage. Et n'essaie pas de tout reconter à la police, il ne te croirons pas ! Rajouta-t-elle.

-...Comme tu le voudras, dit Hermione et elle sortit de la maison.

Elle se dirigea dans son garage et prit dans le coffre arrière de sa Mitsubishi son Katana et sa baguette, qu'elle traînait toujours discrètement avec elle.

Elle sortit dans sa cour et se dirigea dans la cour de ses voisins en sautant par dessus la clôture. Elle arriva devant la porte de leur patio et la brisa à l'aide de son sabre japonais. Silvia qui parlait avec son mari, fit le saut et se couvrit le visage pour ne pas recevoir des fragments de vitres.

-Hermione ? Dit-elle avec un regard étonné et apeuré.

-Tu aurais du me les donnés gentiment, dit Hermione en brandissant son sabre.

-..Q..Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Max.

-Vous tuez, dit Hermione.

-Mais... Mais nous sommes amies ! Tu ne devrais pas faire cela... se n'est pas toi ! Cria Silvia.

-Mon travail est plus précieux que ton amitié... et tu ne me connais pas totalement, dit Hermione.

-Attend...non.. Attend ! Cria Silvia avant que sa tête se mit à rouler sur le sol de sa cuisine.

-Silvia ! S'écria Max, mais avant qu'il ait pu la rejoindre elle le tua en le transperçant dans le dos.

-... Je prend ceci, dit Hermione en prenant le sac noir qui contenait les pierres précieusement.

Elle essuya son Katana sur les rideaux de Silvia et prit sa baguette pour jeter un sort qui anéantirait les traces suspects de sa présence. Pour une fois, elle remercia la loi sorcière 110, qui stipule que tout sorcier, sorcière de 18 ans, possède ses droit d' utilisation de la baguette dans le monde des moldus. Elle sortit de la maison par la porte brisé et se dirigea dans sa maison. Elle déposa le sac de pierres dans un de ses tiroirs et prit son cellulaire.

-Oui, Tiger ? On aura pas à trop s'emmerder dans la recherche des pierres, car je viens de les trouver. Elles étaient chez mon voisin. Non l'autre la roussette. Nah, ils sont mort le deux. Et Alors ? Je m'en fiche si c'était des amis ! Je lui aie demander gentiment et elle a refusée. Préviens les autres que la job est terminé et que l'ont se retrouve à une heure pour aller rendre les pierres. Fais attention à toi aussi. Bye, dit Hermione.

Elle rangea ses armes et alla enfin faire son épicerie. Pendant qu'elle remplissait son panier de nourriture, Hermione aperçu un couple qui riait ensemble. C'est dans des moment comme celui-ci qu'elle se sentait seule. Mais sa fierté trop grande, elle ne le démontrait jamais et garda un visage dépourvu d'émotion. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de payer elle mit ses sacs dans sa voiture et retourna chez elle. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle trouva une demeure silencieuse qui se baignait dans la lumière réconfortante du soleil. Sa maison était un loft qui possédait deux étages. La première était le loft qui s'ouvrait à la cuisine, au salon et à un espace de travail avec un ordinateur à écran plat. Le mur du salon était fait en vitre et laissa à ses plantes multiples de prendre du soleil. Des rideaux noir, étaient placés sur les côtés du mur pour qu'il puisse être refermé le soir. Elle avait un divan à deux place en cuire brun et une petit fauteuil avec un pouf. Entre les divans il y avait une petite table vitré qui gardait en son centre une lampe. Devant ses divans, il y avait un écran géant incrusté dans le mur avec un DVD et VHS incorporé ensemble. Elle avait un énorme étagèrent pas très loin qui contenait quelques DVD et des livres à volonté. Sa cuisine était très normal avec une petite table carrée en bois. Les meubles ménagés de cuisine était placé alentour du mur avec des comptoirs. Hermione rangea son épicerie et ce fit un sandwich. Elle mangea et retourna vers sa Mitsubishi. Elle la démarra et alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Arrivée à destination, Hermione se gara et attendit que tout le monde soit arrivé. Lorsque ce fut le cas, ils partirent tous vers la demeure de monsieur Takashio. Un coup arrivé, ils sortirent tous et Hermione cogna sur la porte et ils attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille femme en kimono vint ouvrir la porte.

-**Takashio-san, onegai**, demanda Hermione. ( Monsieur Takashio, s'il vous plait. lol enfin c'est supposé l'être loll)

La femme regarda la troupe et fit un signe de tête et les laissa entrer. Elle fit signe de la suivre et les apporta vers le maître de la maison.

-**Konnichiwa Takashio-san**, dit Hermione en s'inclinant un peu. (Bonjour, Takashio-san)

-Ifrit, n'est ce pas ? Demanda un homme Japonais.

-Exact, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Que me vaut cette visite ? Demanda celui-ci en s'installant à son bureau.

Hermione s'avança et déposa le sac noir sur le bureau. Takashio regarda Hermione stupéfait et ouvrit le sac lentement pour ensuite laisser tombé le contenu devant lui. Lorsqu'il reconnu ses pierres il la regarda de nouveau encore plus stupéfait.

-Dé.. déjà ? Vous les avez retrouvé, dit-il au groupe.

-En fait...

-Oui, nous les avons retrouvé, Dit Hermione en coupant sec la phrase de Tiger.

Les autres regardèrent Hermione. Il se demandaient pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit que c'était seulement elle qui les avait trouvé.

-C'est exceptionnel...

-Merci... Dites-moi... êtes vous sorcier ? Demanda Hermione.

Takashio regarda la brunette avec un regard surprit.

-Quoi ?... Comment vous le savez ? Demanda-t-il.

-L'œil du dragon est une pierre qui est trouver seulement dans les réserves des magasins tournant autour de la magie noire... Je l'aie lu dans _L'histoire de la magie, _dit Hermione.

-... Donc, vous êtes une sorcière ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione.

-... Qu'elle est ton vrai nom ? Demanda Takashio.

-Elle ne dit pas son nom, ce n'aie pas professionnel, dit Rex.

-Êtes-vous une sorcière aussi ? Demanda Takashio.

-Non, dit tout simplement Black night.

-S'il vous plait, à qui voudriez-vous que je le dise de toute façon, dit Takashio à Hermione.

-... Mon nom est Hermione, dit-elle avec un moment d'hésitation.

-Hermione... Hermione Granger ? Demanda celui-ci.

-...O..oui... Comment...

-Comment je le sais ?

-Oui...

-Tu étais très célèbres quand la presse des sorciers à su que tu avais abandonné la magie, dit Takashio. On dissait que tu était la plus brillante sorcière de ton âge, rajouta-t-il.

-Merci... Mais je n'ai pas abandonné la magie, car je continue à l'utiliser. J'ai simplement tourner mon dos à ce monde de traite ! S'emporta Hermione, ce qui fit reculé de quelques pas son armée.

-Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère, dit Takashio calmement.

-Ça va, j'ai seulement repensé au passé, dit Hermione.

-... J'aurais quelqu'un à vous faire présenté... Il a besoin de quelque personne pour l'aider dans son projet, qui est tout à fait honorable et respectable, dit-il.

-Un projet ? Demanda Tiger.

-Si vous accepté, il vous le dira, dit Takashio. Mais un coup accepté, vous ne pourrez plus refuser, rajouta-t-il.

-Puis-je en parler avec mes coéquipiers ? Demanda Granger.

-Oh oui, bien sûr, dit-il.

-... Vous savez... j'ai un sentiment que ce projet n'est pas ce qui est des plus saint... Et vous pourriez y perdre votre vie. Q'en dites-vous ? Vous êtes partant ? Demanda-t-elle à son groupe.

- Moi, s'il y a une récompense, j'embarque, dit Rex.

-Moi, je te suis Ifrit, dit Oeil d'aigle.

-Moi aussi... De toute façon, d'une manière ou du notre, notre vie est toujours dangereuse, dit Tiger.

-Black night ? Demanda Hermione.

-Tu sais bien que oui.

Hermione regarda Wolf et il fit signe d'approbation.

-Très bien, dit Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers Takashio et lui dit qu'ils acceptèrent la mission.

-Merveilleux, dit Takashio avec un sourire en coin.

-Avant de partir, nous allons allez nous préparer avant d'allez signer le contrat, dit Hermione.

-Comme il vous plaira... Nous nous retrouverons ce soir dans mon jardin, dit Takashio.

-Parfait, à dans une heure, dit Hermione.

L'armée des ombres se retourna et sortirent du bureau pour allez dans leur voiture. Il se séparèrent et allèrent chacun d'eux dans leur maison. Hermione sortit de sa voiture et alla prendre son uniforme et ses armes. Elle rentra dans sa maison et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires sur son lit et alla devant son grand miroir. Elle posa sa main sur son miroir et laissa pour la première fois son masque d'émotions négatifs tombé. Ses yeux prirent un reflet triste.

-Après tout ses années, il fallait absolument que je retourne dans se monde...

Elle alla dans ses pensées et en moins de trente secondes son masque se replaça et elle reprit un regard froid.

-Plus question de me laisser faire... Ce monde à été dur avec moi, je le serai aussi. Je me fou de son sort et si quelqu'un veut me tuer je lui tirerai un balle dans la tête, se dit-elle. Elle se déshabilla en prenant soin de mettre ses vêtements dans le panier de linge sale et enfila son uniforme de cuire noire. Elle prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de nettoyage sur son linge pour pas qu'il sent le sang et la sueur. Elle mit sa ceinture avec les armes et plaça son Katana dans son dos. Elle prit place sur son lit et mit ses longues bottes de cuire noir. Elle laissa tomber ses cheveux et prit sa baguette. Elle lança un sort qui fit twister ses cheveux et elle plaça sa baguette dans son chignon. Ensuite, Hermione installa son émetteur sur son oreille droit. Elle prit son sniper dans ses mains et se dirigea dans son garage. Elle déposa son sniper dans la valise et se plaça dans sa belle voiture.

-Tiger, Wolf, Rex, Black night, Oeil d'aigle ?

-En chemin, dirent-ils tous en même temps.

-Très bien, dit Hermione.

Elle mit le contact et partit dans une vitesse étonnante.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivé à destination, Hermione sortit de sa voiture et passa à l'inspection de son groupe.

Rex était habiller comme les autres hommes d'un habit noir avec un gilet tactique d'assaut qui contenait une arme à feu . Il avait un émetteur comme tout le groupe sur l'oreille droit. Ses cheveux était de couleur roux très foncé, à se demander, s'il n'était pas orange. Il avait des yeux de couleur vert pétillant. Il était assez bien battit comme les autres hommes de la troupe et avait la manie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Rex était le plus fort en matière de combat à main nues et était le plus pétillant de vie du groupe. Il avait un caractère d'enfer lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Ses armes était des couteaux qui étaient déposer sur une ceinture qui pendait de son épaule jusqu'à sa taille.

Wolf était le plus sage et la voix de la raison du groupe. Il sentait les sentiments des autres personnes qui se trouvait à moins de 20 mètres de lui. Il avait les cheveux blonds extrêmement courts avec des yeux brun clair. Wolf était très agile et savait prendre soin des choses quand une situation se retournait contre eux. Son arme était un Benelli M1 Super 90 automatique.

Tiger, elle, était habiller d'une jupe moulante en cuire noir avec un corset noir. Ses cheveux était de couleur noir et ils arrivèrent au bas de son menton. Ses yeux était d'un bleu indigo. Tiger était considéré comme le bras droit d'Hermione. Tout les informations qu'Hermione trouvait allait tout d'abord dans les oreilles de Tiger pour que celle-ci en parle au groupe. Elle était celle qui rajoutait une petite touche personnelle dans les plan lorsqu'il était nécessaire. Tiger se chargeait des procurations d'armes. Ses armes étaient deux pistolet automatique de couleur noir et argent.

Oeil d'aigle était la personne du groupe à remarquer le moindre détail. Il pouvait scanner un endroit avec son regard en trente secondes et se rappeler de tout dans la précision. Il pouvait décerner le moindre mensonge dans les yeux des personnes. Il avait des cheveux brun qui lui arrivait à la nuque. Ses yeux était d'un gris perçant en n'en rendre jaloux un Malefoy. Ses armes étaient deux Katana et un pistolet automatique en cas d'urgence.

Black night était celui qui passait le plus inaperçu. Il pouvait se fondre dans un paysage aussi facilement qu'un caméléon... en un mot, il passait inaperçu. Il était capable d'hypnotiser quelqu'un avec ses yeux noirs. Il avait des cheveux noir qui était de la longueur de ceux de Lucius Malefoy. Quand il est dans sa vie normal, il pourrait passer pour un aristocrate lugubre. Un vrai vampire selon l'opinion d'Hermione et cela plaisait à Black night. Il était très protecteur de sa patronne. Il était le plus silencieux du groupe. Ce qu'il excellait était l'art de l'espionnage. Son armes était des dards Shuriken Ninja, qui était mince comme des aiguilles d'environ 7 centimètres de couleur argent. Son autre arme était un pistolet comme Tiger.

-Allons-y, dit Hermione avec un de ses rares sourires.

Même si elle ne le disait pas, elle adorait son groupe énormément. Et penser qu'un malheur pourrait leur arriver lui pinçait le cœur. Et si quelqu'un leur ferait du mal, par Merlin elle les ferait souffrir. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à dans le jardin.

Celui-ci était totalement magnifique. Il était en style japonais avec un étang. Au milieu de l'étang, une petite maison japonaise. pour s'y rendre il y avait un petit pont en bois. Des cerisier décorait de couleur quelque partie du jardin. Devant le petit pont se trouvait monsieur Takashio.

-Bien, bien, bien... Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis. Suivez-moi, dit-il en traversant le pont.

Les autres le suivirent de prêt. Quand qu'ils furent tous dans la petite maison sur l'étang. Ils remarquèrent un objet qui se tenait sur une petite table.

-J'imagine que vous avez une petite idée de ce que c'est Ifrit ? Demanda Takashio.

-Un portoloin, dit-elle.

-Excellent...

-Qu'es-ce que c'est Ifrit ? Demanda Wolf.

-C'est un objet, qui va nous apporter à notre destination, expliqua Hermione. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est de touché l'objet, rajouta-t-elle.

-Impressionnant, dit Tiger.

-Plutôt utile, dit Hermione.

-Allez, nous devons y aller. Touchez le, ordonna Takashio.

Le groupe toucha l'objet et aussitôt ils furent transporter vers leur destination.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà !

Premiers chapitre terminer, le deuxième arrivera... patience lol. J'avais prévu de faire cette fic au complet avant de l'envoyer sur fanfiction... mais disons que la patience n'est pas ma vertu. Ah oui et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Le prochain chapitre sera avec l'introduction du groupe à Voldemort, des anciennes connaissances et autres truc

Alors, j'espère que vous aviez aimé. Ce n'est que le début, j'espère que vous serez tolérant.

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Tadam ! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé

**line **: loll Et bien merci beaucoup Je suis tellement contente de voir que ma fic n'est pas du n'importe quoi. Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**Hermi42 **: lol et bien voilà la suite et merci pour le review

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le déroulement de cette histoire.

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Voldemort)¤

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Lorsqu'ils eut finit le voyage en portoloin, ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes noires. Takashio se retourna en voulant avoir le plaisir de voir la troupe derrière lui désorienter et par terre. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une troupe qui se tenait comme si de rien n'était avec des visages sérieux.

-Hu... Mon maître est de l'autre côté de cette porte. Vous ne pouvez plus retourner en arrière à présent, dit Takashio.

-Mais nous n'avons aucunement envie de retourner en arrière, dit Hermione avec un regard glaciale.

Takashio fut prit de dépourvue et ravala sa salive. Il ne savait pas trop, mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer de cette fille, si on tenait à notre vie. Il reprit son sérieux et se retourna vers la porte. Il la poussa et tout ce que le groupe est pu voir fut de la noirceur totale. Il avancèrent à l'aveuglette jusqu'à temps que Oeil d'aigle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant de moitié.

-Nous ne sommes pas seul, dit-il.

À ses mots, des torches aux flammes vertes s'enflammèrent en un clin d'œil.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Takashio, tu m'amènes de nouvelles victime à torturer ? Demanda une voix d'homme.

L'armée d'Hermione allait sortir leur armes, mais ils furent arrêté par la main d'Hermione.

-J'ai trouvé des personnes qui pourront vous aider dans votre mission de conquérir le monde des sorciers, dit Takashio.

-Et tu as cru bon de laisser des inconnus dans notre repère sans m'en avoir parlé avant ? Demanda calmement la voix.

-Je sens une mauvaise aura de sa part... Une immense colère..., chuchota Wolf.

-Silence ! S'exclama la voix.

Sur ce, les mangemorts, qui les entourèrent depuis le début, levèrent leur baguette. Comme reflex, l'armée d'Hermione levèrent leur armes aussi. Chaque partit près à s'entretuez si quelqu'un faisait un moindre geste.

-Baissé vos baguettes ! Qui vous à dit de lever vos baguettes ? Cria la voix.

Les mangemorts baissèrent leur baguette et Hermione ordonna doucement à ses coéquipiers de baisser leur arme.

-... Alors... Qui sont justement ces personnes ? Demanda la voix.

-Des assassins très doués, à ce que j'ai pu remarquer, raconta Takashio.

- Qu'ils avancent ! Ordonna la voix.

Hermione se mit à avancer et son groupe fit pareille. Ils arrêtèrent devant un trône en pierre qui était entouré de runes. Sur ce trône un homme extrêmement séduisant regardait le groupe avec des yeux de couleur rouge.

-... Vous ne connaissez pas les bonnes manières ? Agenouillez-vous devant votre supérieur, dit l'homme.

-Notre supérieur ? Quand les poules aurons des dents et que les pingouins volerons dans le ciel, dit Hermione en croisant les bras.

-Des moldus... tu m'emmène des moldus comme aide ? Demanda l'homme en se retournant vers Takashio avec un regard perçant..

-Pourquoi ne pas les tuer mon amour ? Demanda une personne qui s'était rapprocher de la gauche de l'homme.

L'homme leva la main en signe de silence et se retourna finalement vers la personne.

La personne se pencha et donna un baisé à l'homme.

Hermione, qui regardait la scène avec de l'écœurement, remarqua que la personne lui rappelait quelqu'un.

La jeune femme, qui était devant elle, avait de long cheveux boucler de couleur roux. Elle portait un rouge à lèvre rouge et portait une longue robe verte.

-...Ginny Weasley... Dit Hermione en se croissant les bras.

La jeune femme se redressa et retourna son visage vers Hermione à une vitesse éblouissante. Un peu plus et son cou serrait sans doute brisé.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ! Demanda en s'écriant la femme rousse.

Hermione garda son regard glaciale en scrutant la femme en face d'elle.

-Répond espèce de moldue répugnante !

Hermione n'a pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant la phrase de la sœur de son ennemi.

Ginny se mit à trembler et sortit sa baguette dans un élan de rage. Avant qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, un des dards japonais de Black night passa à deux fils de la face de Ginny, qui arrêta son action en sentant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux tomber, et ce planta dans le mur.

-Touche-la et la prochaine fois je ne manquerai pas ma cible, dit Black night en se plaçant en avant de la brunette.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper des petits rires. Elle mit une de ses mains sur l'épaules de Black night et retourna en avant du groupe.

-Ça va allez Black night... ne me prive pas de cette scène hilarante, dit-elle en souriant à son ami.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et retourna un regard glaciale vers l'autre femme qui prit un regard renfrogner en voyant le regard de l'homme.

-Comment me connais-tu ? Dis le ! Demanda Ginny.

Hermione reprit un regard dépourvu d'émotion et regarda Ginny.

L'homme sur le trône regarda la scène avec curiosité. Comment une simple moldue pouvait connaître une sorcière.

-Devinette ! Je suis la meilleure sorcière de mon âge à avoir frôlé cette planète depuis la fameuse Lily Potter, dit la brunette.

-... Non... ce n'est pas possible... murmura Ginny.

-Qui es-ce Ginny ? Demanda Voldemort en regardant la brunette avec une certaine fascination.

-... Hermione ?

-Hermione ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Hermione Granger, ancienne amie de votre ennemi Harry Potter, à votre service, dit-elle en prenant soin de faire une révérence pour ce moquer.

-Granger ?

-Ça c'est Granger ?

-Impossible !

-Cette sang de bourbe ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent des rangs des mangemorts.

-Oui... je suis assez connue, dit Hermione. Je vous présente mon armée des ombres. Donnez-nous une mission et on le réalisera les plus vite possible... On ne fait pas dans la dentelles, rajouta-t-elle.

-Ah ! Mon oeil ! Toi ? Une assassin professionnelle ? Tu n'es même pas capable de monter sur un balai ! Tout ce que tu sais c'est de faire la conversation avec tes livres ! Dit Ginny en riant de plein cœur.

Pour Hermione ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle sortit son arme pour la première fois et le pointa à cinq centimètre du front de la rousse.

-Prend bien note que depuis mon expérience avec le monde des sorciers, je suis une personne avec vraiment aucune pitié... Et si tu osais m'insulter encore une fois... Par Merlin, je te jure que je te fait sauter ton jolie petit visage... Comprit ? Demanda Hermione.

Tout en gardant l'arme sur le front de Ginny, Hermione tendit la main vers Tiger. Celle-ci lui donna un rouleau de papier. Hermione tourna son regard vers un Voldemort plutôt amusé et lui lança le rouleau.

-Voici le contrat de notre engagement pour vos services. Signez le ou sinon nous retournons faire affaire avec d'autre personne, dit-elle.

-Très bien...

À ses mots, Voldemort fit apparaître une plume verte et argent dans sa main et signa au bas du rouleau. Un coup signer, il tendit le rouleau vers Hermione. Étant trop loin, celle-ci rangea son arme et alla chercher leur contrat. Avant qu'elle ne puisse totalement retirer le papier des mains de son nouveau employeur, celui-ci prit possession du poignet d'Hermione et la rapprocha à lui.

-Assez étonnant pour une sang de bourbe et surtout pour une ancienne amie de Potter... Mais sache une chose, peux importe ta fierté, tu m'appartiens à partir de maintenant. Réussi cette tâche et je te laisse partir. Échoue et tu verras la vie de tout tes nouveaux petits camarades périr... Et une autre chose... Ne menace plus ma femme, dit-il.

Hermione sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Elle se détacha des mains de Voldemort et lui lança un regard foudroyant.

-Je fait ce que je veux... Je suis d'accord de m'éloigner de ta précieuse femme, mais qu'elle garde ses distances. Sinon je ne me retiendrais pas, dit-elle

Elle retourna vers son groupe et leur fit signe de sortir de la pièce. Elle se retourna et fit un sourire en coin.

-Si vous avez besoin de nous pour n'importe qu'elle mission, et pour n'importe quand. Vous n'aurez qu'a dire le nom de Ifrit en pointant votre baguette vers un feu et j'apparaîtrais, dit Hermione.

Elle se retourna et alla sortir de la pièce lorsque Voldemort l'arrêta de nouveau.

-Où croyez-vous aller ? Vous allez maintenant loger ici. Trixy !

-Oui maître ? Demanda un elfe de maison qui apparut aussitôt son nom appeler.

-Conduisez nos inviter dans leur chambre, dit-il.

-Tout de suite, maître.

L'elfe se dirigea vers Hermione et lui dit de la suivre. Hermione exécuta la demande et referma la porte sous le regard attentif de Voldemort, qui ensuite fit partir ses mangemorts. Ginny se retourna et regarda son mari avec un regard perçant.

-Tu ne lui a rien fait pour l'affront qu'elle m'avait fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Toi, tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta gueule quand il le faut ! Je ne ferais pas souffrir ma nouvelle armée pour un autre de tes caprices minables ! La prochaine fois que tu décides de faire une bêtise, je ne te défendrais pas et je la laisserais te tuez !

-Pourquoi, me parles-tu sur ce ton ? S'emporta Ginny en regardant son mari s'éloigner.

Voldemort se retourna avec des yeux extrêmement rouge de colère. Il s'avança vers elle à grand pas et lui prit le menton avec une main très ferme.

-N'oublie pas ta place ! Tu as beau être ma femme, mais je trouve que tu en prend trop la liberté pour faire ta petite reine. Ne me fait pas regretter, dit-il et il sortit laissant derrière lui une Ginny plus qu'en colère.

-Grr... Tout cela à cause de cette sang de bourbe... Se dit-elle en partant de son côté.

-Voilà votre chambre miss, dit l'elfe. Vos camarades seront dans les chambres à côté.

Hermione regarda la porte de sa nouvelle cage se refermer devant elle. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle acceptait une mission, elle se sentait prisonnière. Et la cause de ce sentiment est à cause du contrat secrètement magique qu'elle faisait signer à ses clients. Ce contrat magique faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse se retourner contre eux ou qu'il ne pourrait se défaire de leur service qu'un coup leur travail terminé.

Hermione se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir.

-Bien que j'apprécie la vue énormément... Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être étonné par votre tatou...

Hermione se retourna et étouffa un cri de honte en se couvrant avec son linge en cuire qu'elle ramassa sur le sol.

-Que faites-vous ici ! Vous ne savez pas frapper avant de rentrer ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard tueur.

- Miss Granger... En voilà des manières de parler à un sang pur, dit Lucius Malefoy.

-Tu as trouvé le mots juste... sang pur, dit-elle en accentuant le dernier mot avec dédain.

-Dois-je rajouter que vous avez merveilleusement grandit, dit-il en regardant la douce silhouette qu'Hermione possédait.

Sa peau étais assez pâle mais paraissait extrêmement douce et soyeuse. Surtout avec les rayons de la lune sur sa peau.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle tout en la fixant du regard. Hermione allait s'éloigner mais elle fut interrompu dans son action par le bras de Lucius, qui lui entoura la taille, la rapprochant ainsi de son corps. Hermione releva la tête et vit monsieur Malefoy la regarder avec supériorité et désir. Il se pencha vers elle, mais Hermione leva sa main et lui administra une gifle magistrale. Celui-ci surprit, la repoussa et elle tomba sur le sol de côté. Surprise elle se retourna vers Malefoy et sentit ses joues rougir en constatant qu'elle était à nouveau nue. Lucius s'agenouilla et se mit par dessus Hermione sans toucher à son corps. Profitant ainsi de cette angle pour regarder le visage frustrer de Granger. Il frôla son index sur la joue de la brunette jusqu'à sa bouche. Il alla recommencer sa tentative lorsque quelque chose de froid toucher sa gorge.

-Qu'es-ce que ?

-Si tu ose faire le moindre mouvement, ta tête va se mettre à rouler par terre... chuchota Hermione.

-...

-Je te présente illusion... mon katana personnelle. Il a déjà fait affaire à des gens comme toi, qui croit essayer de profiter de mon corps. Si tu ne te retires pas tout de suite de ma personne, je ne vais pas me retenir. Sache que le sang m'attire tendrement, dit-elle en lichant sa lame avec un sourire méchant.

Les yeux de la brunette prirent une lueur malsaine. Lucius se releva et regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux remplient de mépris.

Hermione se leva et descendit son bras sur le côté de son corps.

-Une arme moldu ? Pff stupidité flagrante, dit-il.

Hermione se tourna vers un des petits bureau de sa chambre et leva son arme. Sous l'œil attentive de Lucius, Hermione fendit l'air pour finalement traverser en un coup de petit meuble en bois. Elle retira son épée et donna une petite pousser avec son doigt. Le petit meuble tomba sur le sol en deux partis.

-J'espère que je n'aurais pas à l'utiliser sur ta tête, dit-elle sérieusement.

-Allons miss Granger, vous dites que vous fait cela à tous ceux qui se sont essayé avec vous. Depuis quand n'avez vous pas eut de sexe ? Ou es-ce que vous êtes encore vierge ? Dit-il sournoisement.

-Pour votre gouverne, non je ne suis pas vierge, dit-elle.

-Alors vous vous envoyez des hommes seulement quand cela vous tente ?

-Non, j'ai été stupide de perdre ma virginité avec ce satané Weasley ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Des images de cette soirée lui revirent en plusieurs flash qui lui donna mal à la tête.

Elle posa la main sur son front et ferma les yeux en signe de désespérance.

-Je vous conseil de sortir tout de suite de cette chambre, dit-elle.

-Comme vous voulez... sang de bourbe, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Hermione se laissa tombé sur son lit et sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues. Elle couvrit son visage avec ses mains pour étouffer les sanglots qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle se rappellait parfaitement de sa nuit avec Ron. Elle avait couché avec lui par simple pitié qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir Lavandre. À y repensant elle se sentait extrêmement mal. Dans un sens, elle avait été utilisée mais autrement elle avait couchée avec le copain de l'une de ses anciennes amies. Enfin... ancienne amie était plutôt exagéré... Disons plutôt une personne de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de pleurer, elle ne se gêna pas pour allez fouiller dans les tiroirs pour trouver un morceau de linge quelconque. Tous ce qu'elle trouva fut quelques chemises blanches. Elle en prit une et la mit en attachant soigneusement les boutons. Elle prit son sous-vêtement du bas et le nettoya à l'aide de sa baguette et la remit. Elle se coucha sur le côté par dessus les couvertures et regarda par le fenêtre tout en commençant par s'endormir peu à peu.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une deuxième présence apparut dans la chambre de la brunette. La personne se rapprocha du lit de la jeune femme et fut assez surprit par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Hermione était couché sur son dos et avait un bras sur le côté de sa tête et l'autre le long de son corps. Ses jambes n'était pas tout à fait droites mais ni trop écartés. Plusieurs boutons de sa chemise s'étaient défait et laissait entrevoir un peu de poitrine et un peu de son sous-vêtement. Sa peau était vraiment invitante à toucher et ses lèvres énormément tentante. Les yeux rouges de la personne ne se dérangea pas de cette vue et admira la beauté de la sang de bourbe. Il n'avait jamais fait face à cette jeune fille, qui pourtant, était l'ancienne meilleur amie de Potter.

¤(Une superbe femme, malgré sa ligné de sang.)¤

Il s'approcha d'elle et éloigna une mèche brune de son visage. Sous un reflex, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et attrapa le poignet de l'homme, qui ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin face à cette acte.

Hermione prit un instant pour ce remettre les idées en places et pu enfin remarquer totalement la personne à qui possédait ce poignet. Au contact de l'air sur sa peau, Hermione porta son regard sur son corps et remarqua sa quasi nudité. Elle se recouvrit le corps en serrant sa chemise le plus qu'elle pu.

(Pourquoi, es-ce que tout le monde doit me voir nue ! Merde j'en ait ma claque ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme cela ?... Mon cœur... pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ?...)

Hermione ne pu empêcher le rouge de transparaître sur ses joues. Ses yeux prirent un air totalement innocent et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ayant trop de fierté, elle commença à reprendre son sérieux et cela transparaissait dans ses yeux. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Voldemort posa sa main sur le derrière de la tête de la brunette et la rapprocha dans une vitesse phénoménal pour déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux et son cœur se débattit à tout rompre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, Voldemort était devant elle et ensuite il l'embrassait. Par tentation, elle allait répondre au baisé, lorsque celui-ci arrêta tout et sortit de la chambre sans un dernier regard.

(Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé justement ?)

Une prise d'incompréhensif l'attaqua et elle eu envie de crier de rage. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas arrêté ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gifler comme Lucius ? Pourquoi avoir voulut répondre au baisé ?

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et regarda le plafond tout en touchant ses lèvres. Elle se sentait tellement idiote.

(Cela va être bizarre de me retrouver devant lui à présent)

-S'il voulait m'embarrasser, cela ne marchera pas. Il verra bien qu'il m'en faut plus pour me faire reculer. Il ne me contrôlera pas, se dit-elle en foudroyant de son regard le plafond.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Je sais il est plus court que l'autre, mais tout de même.

Non, non, non les chose n'avance pas trop vite pour Hermione/Voldemort, car pour l'instant... en tout cas vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre BWAHAHAHA !... ok lol.

J'espère qu'il vous à plu

Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait !

Merci


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez, excusez moi pour le retard (comme d'habitude lol).

**ayame** : loll merci infiniment Contente de voir que cette fic est si bonne que cela lol Moi qui pensait que ce serait du n'importe quoi lol Désolé pour le grand retard ! Merci pour le review

**misskitsune93 **: hihi merci beaucoup Très gentil. Je suis contente que le chapitre ta plu Voilà la suite et merci pour le review !

**Alista** : lolll merci ! C'est l'fun de savoir que j'écris bien... même si je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure mais bon Désolé pour le grand retard, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également Merci pour le review !

**Lone Wolf** : Bah, je suis supposer de l'avoir déjà expliquer dans le premiers chapitre au début, mais bon... Je ne pense pas avoir expliquer dans ce chapitre, mais je vais te le dire comme cela. Hermione c'est fait trahir par ses amis, quand il n'ont pas voulut d'elle dans l'ordre du phœnix. Le trio s'était séparer pour ne faire qu'un duo. Elle les haïssait pour le refus de son rêve d'être une partie de l'ordre. Si elle n'a pas fait de job dans le monde des sorcier c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester dans un monde où ils l'avaient tous délaisser. Et blablabla, si tu ne t'en rappelait plus tu peux toujours retourner lire le début du chapitre 1. Je suis sensé tout expliquer En tout cas, si tu retourne le lire et que tu ne comprend pas toujours, j'essaierais de parler de plus de l'histoire d'Hermione, mais cela ne sera pas avant un certain temps. Merci beaucoup pour le review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas

**doule28** : hihi, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner Alors sois tranquille, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles lol. Merci pour le review et voilà la suite !

**Sylfe** : lol ouais, moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir Ginny ridiculiser et souffrante BWAHAHAHAHA !... ok... lol Merci pour le review et voilà la suite

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude, sauf le déroulement de cette histoire.

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Voldemort)¤

¬(Pensée Ginny)¬

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione se réveilla en même temps que le soleil et chercha une façon de s'habiller avec le peu de moyen qu'elle avait. Au bout d'une heure, elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Disons que la chemise qu'elle portait avait perdu quelques boutons durant sa nuit mouvementée et elle ne désirait absolument pas que quelqu'un d'autre la voit dans toute sa gloire. La porte d'Hermione s'ouvrit et elle se retourna pour voir le nouveau intrus. Quel sentiment de soulagement elle ressentit lorsqu'elle vit que s'était Tiger.

-Tu n'as pas trouver de vêtements j'imagine ? Demanda Tiger.

-Non... C'est assez frustrant, dit Hermione.

-... Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ta baguette ? Demanda Tiger.

-Je peux laver des vêtements, mais je ne peux absolument pas transfigurer des vêtements en d'autre... Je ne suis pas spécialiser en couture magique et design, dit Hermione.

-Écoute, je ne resterait pas toujours dans mon uniforme et tu sais... s'habiller en vêtement normal pour ensuite se rhabiller dans son uniforme à chaque jour, cela devient fatiguant, dit Tiger.

-... Je trouverai un moyen, qui nous comblera sur ce sujet, dit Hermione après avoir regarder Tiger pendant une minute. Mais pour l'instant, restons au sujet principal, des vêtements normal, rajouta Hermione.

-...

Pendant qu'Hermione se remit à la recherche, un bruit se fit entendre. Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir un autre elfe de maison.

-Bobsy est venu vous offrires des vêtements, dit l'elfe en tendant deux longue robes.

Tiger prit la robe rouge, tandis que Hermione prit celle en noir. Hermione remercia l'elfe et celui-ci partit dans un nuage de fumé. Hermione enfila la robe et se regarda dans le miroir avec Tiger.

La Robe de Tiger était simple comme celle d'Hermione. La seule différence était qu'elle était rouge. La robe était assez longue et avait de courtes manches. Le milieu de la robe, sur la poitrine, possédait trois petit boutons.

-... J'ai l'air d'une grand-mère, marmonna Tiger.

-Mais non... Et de toute façon, c'est toi qui as choisie la rouge, dit Hermione avec un sourire farceur.

La robe d'Hermione était longue comme celle de Tiger et était totalement noire. Les manches lui arrivaient au milieu des bras. Au lieu de trois petits boutons, Hermione se retrouvait avec des gros bouton en bois. La robe seule sentait le vieux.

-Il va falloir sérieusement allez magasiner, par ce que je ne pourrais pas toujours annuler mes entraînements du matin, dit Hermione en regardant sa robe.

-Je te pari que c'est les vieux vêtements de la femme de notre employeur. En passant... Tu nous as souvent parler du monde des sorciers... et surtout de Voldemort. Pourquoi n'est-il pas répugnant comme tu nous le décrivais ? Demanda Tiger.

-Il se pourrait bien que ses vêtements soit à Ginny et pour ce qui est de Voldemort... Tu te rappelles quand j'ai dit pourquoi j'avais quitter le monde des sorciers. J'avais vue Drago parler avec son père pour une potion fait pour aider Voldemort. Et bien il doit avoir recouvert la beauté de sa jeunesse... Je lui donne environ 24 ans à peu près, dit Hermione. Allez viens, on va y allez maintenant avant que l'ont reçoivent des ordres quelconques.

-Je te suis, dit Tiger.

Hermione alla récupéré les gars, qui eut aussi avait des vêtements très pauvres sur leur dos.

-...J'ai l'impression d'être un clochard, se plaignit Rex en regardant ses habits remodeler avec des morceaux de tissus de plusieurs couleurs.

-Non un épouvantail, approuva Wolf, qui lui portait une vielle robe de sorciers avec de la dentelle.

Hermione rentra avec son armée dans une salle à manger remplit de mangemorts, qui les regardèrent avec des rires moqueurs.

Rex fit semblant avec sa mains d'en tirer plusieurs dans la tête.

-Comme c'est tentant, dit-il en regardant Black night, qui avait rester silencieux comme d'habitude.

Celui-ci portait un pantalon brun quadriller avec une chemise verte.

Hermione s'arrêta devant Voldemort et une Ginny bien amusée du spectacle.

-Je veux l'endroit exacte de cette demeure et un portoloin pour le retour à la demeure de monsieur Takashio, ordonna Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Vous abandonner déjà ? Demanda Ginny avec un regard supérieur.

(Salope)

-Non, nous voulons récupéré nos propres vêtements et notre matériel, dit Hermione.

Ginny regarda son mari qui fixait la troupe devant lui.

-Pff... je me demande comment il fait pour rester à côté d'un truc pareille, dit Rex dans l'oreille de Wolf.

Celui-ci étouffa un rire. Ginny, qui avait toute attendu, pouffa d'indignation et envoya un endoloris à l'homme. En voyant la lumière rouge se diriger vers son coéquipier, Hermione se plaça devant Rex et reçu de plein fouet le sort. Hermione étouffa un cri et se plia en deux tout en essayant de tenir debout en s'accrochant au bras de Rex. Lorsque la douleur fut évaporer Hermione se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Elle fixa de son regard froid la femme rousse.

-Ose une seule fois essayer de blesser l'un de mes hommes et je te tue sur le champ... Comprit ! Hurla Hermione en pointant sa propre baguette vers Ginny.

Rex mit ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et Tiger abaissa le bras de celle-ci. Elle connaissait Hermione assez, pour savoir qu'un coup sa colère déclenché le chaos règnerait. Hermione était celle à qui il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos si on tenait à la vie.

-Ça va aller Ifrit, murmura Rex dans l'oreille de la brunette pour qu'elle se calme. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Voldemort.

Hermione prit une grand respiration et se calma finalement.

-Alors... Je veux les informations que j'ai demandé, dit Hermione.

-Nous sommes dans l'un des manoirs Malefoy. Situé dans la forêt noire. Pour le Portoloin, je suis certain que vous êtes capable de vous en créer un vous-même, dit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione prit une fourchette qui était sur l'une des tables les plus proches. Elle jeta un sort sur l'objet et ordonna à ses coéquipiers de le touché. Lorsque tous eut leur main sur la fourchette, ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de vent. Ils apparurent finalement dans le jardin de monsieur Takashio et ils partirent vers leur voiture.

-On a qu'une heure pour aller vider nos tiroirs et prendre ce que vous pensez s'avéré nécessaire, dit Hermione en embarquant dans sa voiture.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et la troupe se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leur demeure.

Une heure plus tard, la troupe s'était rejointe et Hermione leur ordonna de la suivre. Il se lancèrent dans un long parcours. Quand Hermione remarqua une forêt à l'horizon, elle la reconnu comme la forêt noire. Elle fit Clignoté ses lumière pour les avertirent qu'ils arrivèrent bientôt. Toute en s'avança vers la forêt, Hermione lança une incantation qui fit ouvrir un chemin dans la forêt lugubre. Les voitures se suivirent jusqu'au centre de la forêt où se situait un manoir majestueux. Ils arrêtèrent en se garant parallèlement avec la rebord de gazon qui entourait le manoir. Hermione ainsi que ses coéquipiers débarquèrent de leur véhicule et prirent leur effets. Le bruit des moteurs approchant du manoir avait alerté les mangemorts qui s'étaient précipité aux fenêtres pour apercevoir les voitures. Les portes de l'entrée se sont ouverte avec un grand fracas, laissant entrer l'armée des ombres. Ils montèrent vers leur chambres avec les regards surprit des mangemorts.

-Je trouve cela assez étranges de voir une jeune femme comme cette sang de bourbe à la tête d'une bande d'assassins, ne trouves-tu pas mon ami ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy.

Severus qui regardait la troupe monter les escaliers avec un air sérieux, regarda Lucius avec un air ennuyer.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Severus.

-Je dis seulement que voir une belle sang de bourbe comme miss Granger à la tête d'une troupe d'assassin et prêt à assassiner l'ordre du phœnix est assez étrange. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est un piège ? Questionna Malefoy.

-Non je ne crois pas, elle a l'air totalement différente à se que j'ai vu il y a plusieurs années, répondit l'ancien professeur de potion.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais bien passé une ou plusieurs nuit avec elle, ça c'est un fait, avoua Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione était de nouveau dans sa chambre et elle enfila ses vêtements sur elle. Elle avait décidé de porté un jean noir qui serrait ses cuisses parfaitement et une camisole noire. Étant donné que c'était une journée assez frais, elle enfila par dessus sa camisole un chandail de laine noir qui lui tombait des épaules. Ce qui laissa voir les épaules, un peu de poitrine et le cou de la brunette. Elle mit un anneau en argent qui était en forme de serpent et qui avait des petits rubis comme yeux. Elle se peigna les cheveux, qui était en désordre depuis le matin. Ceux-ci tombait majestueusement jusqu'au milieu de son dos et ses épaules. Elle prit un crayon noir et s'en mit au dessous des yeux pour que cela les assombrissent plus. Elle se mit un rouge à lèvre transparent à saveur de tangerine et partit pour visiter le manoir. Elle regarda chaque tableau de la demeure qui ne faisait que la fixer méchamment. C'est lorsqu'un tableau l'insulta qu'elle lui fit le doigt d'honneur. Elle ouvrit une grande porte qui renfermait une gigantesque bibliothèque. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Elle s'avança dans un des rayons et parcourut livre par livre pour des sorts. Son but était de trouver une formule qui les aideraient à pouvoir touché un objet pour être habiller dans leur uniforme. Elle se prit plusieurs livres et alla s'installer à un bureau qui se trouvait au bout de la salle. Elle prit place dans le siège en cuire et se mit à feuilleté le livre.

-Ah, je vois que vous avez trouver la bibliothèque, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en vitesse et vit avec horreur que c'était Voldemort.

(Qu'es-ce qu'il me veut ?)

-Assez facile à trouver, dit Hermione en retournant son attention sur le livre.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna pour voir que Voldemort n'était qu'a deux centimètre de son visage.

-Que...

-Je dois plutôt avouez que l'échange qu'on a eu hier soir, ma disons... intéressé, dit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin.

-Il n'y a eu aucune échange, c'est vous qui m'aviez embrassé, dit Hermione avec un regard froid.

Voldemort avait suivit le mouvement des lèvres de la brunette avec des yeux ravageurs.

-L'homme qui vous a souffler quelque chose à l'oreille ce matin... Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il en retournant ses yeux rouge vers ceux de Granger.

Hermione fronça un sourcil à cette question plus que bizarre.

-C'est mon coéquipier, dit tout simplement la brunette.

-Mais encore ? Demanda-t-il.

-... Rien, pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir, dit-il.

Hermione éprouva de la difficulté à tourner son regard du sien.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Je cherche un sort quelconque, dit Hermione en tournant son attention sur le livre.

-Et... qu'elle est cette chose quelconque ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-En faite je cherche un sort qui va nous permettre de se changer dans notre uniforme, juste en touchant un objet ou quelque chose d'autre.

-... Je ne craint que tu ne trouvera pas un telle sort, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Alors je le créai moi-même, dit-elle en se retournant pour fermer ses livres et les assembler.

Voldemort remarqua une fin de tatou dans le haut du dos de la sang de bourbe.

-Dis-moi, qu'es-ce que c'est que cela ? Demanda-t-il en touchant le tatou.

En sentant le doigt de Voldemort lui flatter le dos, elle se recula en vitesse. Comme résultat, elle tomba en bas de sa chaise. Voldemort se mit à rire au éclats et Hermione lui renvoya un regard meurtrier.

-C'est Ifrit dans un amas de flamme.

-Et que signifie Ifrit ? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est le nom d'un lion ayant l'usage du feu. Donc, pour moi, ce tatou me représente en tant que la lionne de l'enfer.

-La lionne de l'enfer, comme c'est original, se moqua Tom en s'agenouillant à deux pas de Hermione.

-Éloigne toi de moi, dit-elle, quand Riddle approcha son visage vers le sien.

-Pourquoi... tu n'as pas aimé cela hier ? Demanda-t-il

-Pas du tout !

-C'est drôle... j'aurais juré que tu allais répondre... de plus... tu commençais à te détendre...

-... pff... dit-elle en détournant son regard.

Celui-ci lui replaça le visage vers le sien et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Hermione se dégagea du baisé et se releva avec un air renfrogné.

-C'est quoi votre problème, un instant c'est touche pas à ma femme et ensuite tu m'embrasses comme si de rien n'était ! Ça va pas chez vous ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Voldemort sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il se releva prit Hermione par le cou et la plaqua sur le bureau.

Hermione dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur quand le bord du bureau vint en contact avec son dos.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours le goût de t'embrasser... sans doute à cause d'une simple attirance. Mais ne me parle jamais, JAMAIS ! Sur ce ton... Ai-je été assez claire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse se retourner le visage une nouvelle fois, Tom captura ses lèvres à nouveau. Cette fois-ci Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre au bout de quelques secondes. Voldemort la coucha sur le bureau et amplifia le baisé lorsque celle-ci entoura son cou avec ses bras. Il finit par arrêter le baisé et se releva tout en la regardant attentivement. Hermione regarda le plafond, évitant toute rencontre de regard avec Voldemort. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'était piégé elle-même quand elle avait accepté les lèvres de Riddle.

Hermione se redressa et s'enleva du bureau. Elle passa à côté de Voldemort sans le regarder et sortit de la pièce.

(Hermione espèce d'idiote !)

Voldemort sortit à son tour et retourna vers la salle où son trône reposait avec des milliers de questions et l'image de la brunette.

-Mon seigneur ! Des aurores on trouver un de nos cartiers et en on prit la possession avec nos hommes ! S'exclama un mangemort.

-Très bien, dit-il en avançant d'un pas rapide vers son assemblé de partisans.

Il pointa sa baguette vers une torche de feu et prononça le nom de Ifrit.

Hermione était rendu dans sa chambre en train de s'énerver elle-même à cause du baisé, lorsqu'une douleur lui vint dans le dos. Elle se retourna dans un miroir, remonta son chandail et vit son tatou prendre vie.

-Déjà ? Merde...

Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper dans chaque porte de ses coéquipiers.

-Temps d'une mission ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla avec son uniforme, installa ses armes, prit un sac de velours vert et sortit de sa chambre en même temps que les autres. Elle réservait une petite surprise pour ses amis.

Elle pointa la baguette vers le plafond et marmonna une formule qu'ils reconnaissaient tous. Il prirent la forme de vapeur noir et apparurent devant Voldemort et les mangemorts.

-Quelle est notre mission ? Demanda Hermione.

-Un de nos cartiers c'est fait prendre par des Aurores. Une troupe de mangemorts est retenu prisonnier et vont être livrer au autorité d'ici quelques heures. Votre mission est de vous infiltrer dans le manoir, de tuer tout aurore pour libéré mes partisans. Le manoir se trouve dans une résidence de Londres très éloigner au sud. Il est impossible de se tromper, car c'est le seul bâtiment à des kilomètre à la ronde. Es-ce bien comprit ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comme du cristal, dit Hermione.

Elle et son armé se retournèrent et partirent vers leur mission.

-Cela prendrais trop de temps pour nous rendre la bas... Donc, il est temps que je vous introduit votre nouveau camarade, dit Hermione une fois dehors.

Elle sortit du sac de velours six éprouvettes contenant un liquide transparent qui contenait des filaments, qui ressemblait à de la vapeur noirs.

-Cette potion sera douloureuse, mais elle sera imprégné dans votre sang pour toujours, expliqua Hermione.

-Une autre de tes créations ? Demanda Wolf.

-Exactement, dit Hermione.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle nous fera ? Demanda Tiger en regardant l'éprouvette de plus près.

-Ce contenant nous rendra en parti surhumain...

-Je ne comprend pas, dit Rex. Nous sommes assez douer, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être surhumain, rajouta-t-il.

-C'est pas dur... Il nous rendra très rapide, notre vision s'amplifiera dans le noir. Nous pourrons ne faire qu'un avec l'ombre. Dans un sens... on peut dire que l'ont sera comme des démons. Si nous désirons aller quelque part, nous pouvons rentrer dans une ombre et en sortir par une autre... Nous serons des personnes redoutable. Pas invincible... mais redoutable. Cela sera plus facile pour les longs déplacement, dit Hermione.

-... Intéressant... Y a-t-il des risques quelconques ? Demanda Black night.

-... Oui c'est sûr...

-Quelle genre de risque ? Demanda Oeil d'Aigle.

-Votre mort, dit Hermione. Prenez cette fiole et vôtre corps devra s'adapter, au sinon votre âme périra à jamais, rajouta-t-elle.

Ils prirent tous une fiole avec crainte.

-... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'on fait un pacte avec le diable ? Demanda Wolf.

Hermione exprima un sourire.

-Merci... trop de compliment, dit Hermione.

Tiger exprima un rire et elle but le contenant de sa fiole. Elle eut l'impression que son cerveau se fit transpercer par des millions d'aiguilles. Elle se prit la tête et relâcha un crie de douleur effroyable. Se fut de même avec les autres. Seulement Hermione s'était retenu pour ne pas lâcher de plaintes.

Hermione regarda son armée et leur fit démonstration en rentrant dans un mur où une flaque d'ombre reposait et réapparut dans l'ombre d'une personne de sa troupe. Elle tapa sur l'épaule de Rex et se remit devant lui lorsqu'il se retourna. Lorsqu'il regarda devant lui à nouveau, il fit le saut en voyant le visage d'Hermione à dix centimètres du sien.

-Incroyable...

-N'es-ce pas, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Allons-y, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, dit Hermione. Elle retourna dans l'ombre du mur et voyagea d'ombre en ombre de kilomètre en kilomètre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu à destination. Hermione prit ses armes et les chargea.

-Amusons-nous, dit-elle.

Elle s'avança doucement vers un aurore qui gardait la porte. Elle lui couvrit la bouche et lui tourna le cou. Une autre personne faisait une ronde près de la forêt. Hermione fit signe à Tiger, qui mit son fusil en mode silencieux. Elle le pointa vers le derrière de tête de l'homme et tira sans gêne, cela éclata un bout de la tête de l'aurore. L'homme tomba à terre, laissant sa tête se vider sur le sol. Hermione regarda Oeil d'aigle et attendit le signal que la voit soit libre. Il fit signe que non et pointa dans la direction d'une terrasse. Black night sortit un de ses fameux dard chinois et regarda Hermione pour avoir la permission. Celle si approuva d'un signe de tête et regarda son coéquipiers à l'œuvre. Black night se fondit dans l'ombre et apparue en arrière de l'homme. Il était assez loin pour manquer sa cible. Mais ses dards et lui, cela égalait un. Il lança son dard et celui-ci se planta dans sa nuque et traversa jusqu'à dans sa gorge. L'aurore se tortilla un peu en se touchant le cou et finit par s'écrouler à son tour. Hermione se donna un hélant et monta sur le mur le plus haut qu'elle peut et attrapa la main tendu de Black night. Les autres firent de même et eurent aucune difficulté. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et ne virent personne. Ils rentrèrent tous chacun leur tour dans le manoir. Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre doucement et regarda dans une petite fissure.

Hermione referma la porte, posa ses armes à leur place et décida de prendre son katana.

-Il y a cinq personnes sur l'étage. La salle est vide de toute autre présence. Je m'occupe de tout, dit-elle.

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et partit en courant à toute allure, tranchant les têtes sur son passage. Le sang lui éclaboussa le visage la souillant plus qu'elle l'était déjà. Elle essuya sa lame et attendit ses coéquipiers. Hermione descendit les marches avec son ordre et arriva dans une salle où se trouvait tout les mangemorts ligotés par magie. Ils les détachèrent et Hermione prit un objet. Elle leva la baguette et jeta un sort de portoloin. Elle donna la destination voulut. Elle allait leur donner le portoloin, mais se reprit.

-Attendez... Saviez-vous combien ils étaient ? Demanda Hermione.

-Environ une douzaine, dit un des mangemorts.

Hermione le remercia et donna l'objet aux mangemorts. Ils le touchèrent tous et apparut devant un Voldemort plus que surprit de leur apparition.

Pendant qu'ils cherchèrent les derniers aurores, Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle revit Voldemort l'embrasser, elle le revit encore, elle l'imagina et ne pu sortir de ses pensées. La soudaine pensée de celui-ci lui donnait envie d'aller l'embrasser. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle pensait à lui. Elle, la supposé sans sentiment, la supposé reine des glaces. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser distraire par son ancien ennemis. Pendant ce temps, Hermione aperçu un aurore devant elle, qui leva sa baguette près à l'attaquer. Elle resta figer sur place.

-Hermione bouge-toi ! Hurla Rex.

Il se mit à tirer dans le tas, mais Hermione ne fut pas très vite pour se pousser à temps. Elle se fit toucher dans le bras et dans le ventre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer un crie de douleur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était fait toucher à cause qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle était peut-être plus qu'attirer par Voldemort.

(Dieu que cela fait mal !)

-Hermione ! Cria Tiger.

Elle se jeta vers Hermione qui se tenait le ventre avec son bras intact, étendu sur le sol. Un flot de sang s'écoula sur son autre bras et s'étendait sur le sol. Tandis que le sang qui s'écoula de son ventre s'étendit sur le devant de son uniforme. Elle se sentait totalement mouiller en dedans de son habit et cela la mit mal à l'aise de savoir que c'était à cause de son sang.

-Hermione regarde moi, tout va bien aller, dit Tiger.

-Je sais... c'est juste le bras... et le ventre... Dit Hermione avec difficulté.

Black night et Wolf revinrent en courant vers eux.

-Nous avons trouver les derniers, ils sont tous exterminer, dit Wolf.

-Parfait... partons, dit Hermione en se relevant avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-... Hermione ? Demanda Black night avec crainte.

-Ça va aller, il m'en faut plus pour me tuer, dit Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils furent arriver à leur nouvelle demeure temporaire, la troupe se dirigèrent dans la salle où se trouvait tout les mangemorts et Voldemort.

-Le travail est terminer, dit Hermione.

Voldemort resta son regard vers le sang qui reluisait sur le cuire de l'habit d'Hermione. En s'apercevant que son mari ne dira rien, Ginny prit les choses en mains.

-D'accord, vous pouvez sacrer votre camps ailleurs pour maintenant ! Cria-t-elle.

Rex cracha sur le sol en signe de dégoût et sortit avec la troupe. Hermione alla se rendre dans sa chambre, mais elle fut arrêter par un elfe de maison qui l'amena à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle fut en dedans elle ouvrit son uniforme pour qu'il lui tombe sur les hanches. L'elfe arriva avec des bandages, un pot de crème médicinal, qui refermerait les plait et les ferait disparaître avec le temps ainsi qu'une débarbouillette. Il déposa le stock et alla chercher un grand bol d'eau à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il revint il déposa le bol et alla commencer à l'a nettoyer, mais elle refusa son aide.

-Ça va aller, merci beaucoup, dit-elle.

L'elfe fit la révérence et partit faire autre chose. Hermione prit sa débarbouillette et la trempa dans le bol d'eau humide. Un coup nettoyer, elle prit sa baguette et retira les balles de son corps avec un sort d'Accio. Elle les déposa sur le lit drapé de blanc, ce qui les tâcha de sang. Hermione appliqua la crème médicinal et prit le rouleau de tissus blanc. Elle s'entoura le ventre de tissus et l'attacha avec de la magie. Elle recommença avec le bras. Lorsqu'elle eut à peine terminer elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et constata que c'était Tom. Elle se cacha la poitrine avec ses bras et ses joue se mirent à rougir.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis venu savoir ce qu'il t'était arriver, dit-il en pointant les deux partit recouvert de bandage blanc.

- OH... ça... euh... j'ai été distraite, dit-elle tout simplement.

Tom s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur chaque épaule.

-Et qu'elle était cette distraction ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur se débattre à tout rompre.

(Pourquoi lui ?)

-Pourquoi moi, quoi ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Hermione eut envie de se frapper elle-même. Elle avait complètement oublier qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

(Oh non... Dites-moi pas que cela veut dire qu'il m'a entendu hier soir ? Es-ce pour cela qu'il m'a embrasser ?)

-J'avoue que de savoir que votre cœur agissait bizarrement en ma présence ma tenter énormément, dit Voldemort. Alors ? Pourquoi moi, quoi ? Demanda-t-il encore une fois.

Hermione regardait les lèvres de Tom bouger depuis le début de sa phrase, son cœur battait tellement fort elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait absolument re goûter à ses belles lèvres envoûtante. Hermione n'avait jamais autant désirer une personne. Avant Ron, elle n'avait jamais embrasser personne, même pas Krum lui-même.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, même s'il était déjà très près.

-Pourquoi je me sens attirer par vous ? chuchota-t-elle à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

Tom fut prit par surprise lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, ses bras tomba sur le côté de son corps. Elle voulait tellement plus de ses lèvres. Elle aimait le goût et les frissons de plaisir que ses lèvres lui procuraient. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Voldemort se poser sur ses épaules, elle crut qu'il allait la repousser. Mais au contraire, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra plus près de son corps. Lorsque leur lèvres se décollèrent, Tom fut plus que satisfait de voir que les yeux d'Hermione étaient embrumés de plaisir. Elle les recolla aux siennes et rajouta sa langue. Tom ne se plaignit pas et répondit de nouveau. Il entendit des bruits de pas marcher vers leur porte. Il se dégagea doucement des lèvres de la brunette pour ne pas que celle-ci ne se sente offensé. Hermione le regarda avec un regard interrogateur, mais il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres (Note auteur: Ses lèvres à lui) en signe de silence.

-Alors, ils sont tous morts ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione entendit des pas s'arrêter derrière leur porte et elle fit comme lui.

-Comme je l'avais déjà dit, ils sont tous morts. Ils étaient douze, dit-elle sérieusement.

Voldemort fit un sourire en coin et flatta la joue d'Hermione.

-Alors, reposez-vous, car je désire des assassins au bout de leur forme. Je ne voudrais pas que vous gâchiez mon plan, dit-il d'une voix plus que sévère.

-... Comme vous voudrez, dit Hermione.

-Très bien, dit-il et il sortit à la surprise de l'espion qui se cachait derrière la porte.

-Oh chéri, j'allais ouvrir la porte, je voulais te parler, dit Ginny en faisant l'innocente.

-Ginny, chérie, ce n'est pas bien de mentir à son mari, dit-il.

(Comme ce n'est pas bien de tromper sa femme... oups)

Voldemort se retourna et lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Je vous rappellerai quand j'aurais besoin de vos services, dit-il et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Hermione regarda les alentours et soupira en se jetant sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

-Dans quoi m'ai-je embarquer ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur ses yeux et ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer un sourire. Elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres et un petit rire de femme heureuse sortit de sa bouche.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

OHHH Hermione commence à se laisser aller, es-ce que Tom Riddle va devenir accro à la brunette ? À suivre, lol

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère qu'il a été convenable à vos attentent. Merci à tous ceux qui lise et reviews cette histoire

Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas trop le début, n'ayez pas peur de me poser des questions et je vous répondrai dans le prochain chapitre.

N'oubliez pas mes reviews.

Merci et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Merci pour tout les reviews

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient de Harry Potter.

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Voldemort)¤

¬(Pensée Ginny)¬

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voldemort embrassa Hermione dans le cou quand celui-ci donna un dernier cou de reins qui les envoyèrent chacun au sixième ciel. Hermione poussa un cri de plaisir qui fit frissonner Voldemort de partout.

Tom se réveilla et se redressa, surprit par le rêve qu'il venait de vivre. Il posa sa main sur son front, ses cheveux noirs, mouillés par l'humidité de la nuit, tombèrent sur son front et par dessus sa main. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de son souffle emballer par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il se retourna vers la forme de sa femme qui dormait à côté de lui et du se retenir pour ne pas la pousser du lit. En effet, ils s'étaient chicané ce soir-ci à propos qu'il n'était jamais attentionné envers elle comme elle le voudrait. Voldemort s'était emporter. Bien sûr, il la trouvait attirante. Mais il n'était plus capable de rester plus de 2 heures en sa présence. Il se rappelait de la fois, sur la gare, quand ils s'étaient revu pour la deuxième fois. Il avait déjà prit sa potion et l'amour de la jeune Weasley paraissait énormément dans ses yeux. Elle lui avoua qu'elle était extrêmement amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle avait été choisie pour le journal de Riddle. En la regardant dormir à côté de lui avec ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules. Il bougea une mèche du visage de sa femme. Il ne savait plus quoi trop penser. D'un côté il aimait un peu sa femme et d'un autre côté il se sentait extrêmement attirer par Granger. Il avaient souvent attendu parler de cette fille par Severus et Lucius. Elle était même le centre d'attention du jeune Malfoy quand elle était encore à l'école. Pas en tant qu'attirance, mais en tant que rivalité. Il s'avouait qu'il était intéresser par elle. Disons que ce n'est pas à tout les jours que tu entends parler d'une jeune fille qui était égaler à son génie.

Mais elle était intouchable, elle faisait partit des personnes des plus loyale pour ce satané de Potter. Mais maintenant... il l'avait à son service. Elle était à porter de la main et il a pu la toucher à plusieurs reprise. Il la trouvait extrêmement intéressant, intelligente, sexy et son côté noir pourrait égalait le sien. Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'attirance pour une personne dans toute sa vie comme maintenant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnel. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était presque pareille comme dans sa jeunesse mais un peu plus vieux. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts, ses yeux était d'un rouge perçant et glacial. Son corps était un peu musculaire et son corps dégageait un aura de méchanceté et de pouvoir. Il était près à affronter Potter, mais le problème était qu'il était introuvable dans ses temps-ci. Il avait changer de cachette et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il ouvrit le robinet et se mouilla le visage pour plus de rafraîchissement. Lorsqu'il soupira de soulagement des images de son rêve revint dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas détesté ce rêve, mais le fait qu'il ait fait un rêve érotique avec une sang de bourbe le mettait en envers. Il n'en revenait pas de fantasmer sur une sang de bourbe. Il fut surprit lorsque deux bras vinrent l'entourer par derrière. Il se retourna le plus qu'il pu et remarqua que c'était Ginny.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non...

-Alors que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? Questionna-t-elle.

-J'avais chaud, dit-il simplement.

Ginny remarqua que les cheveux de Tom était mouiller et tombait merveilleusement sur son front. Il avait un regard sérieux et profond. Les yeux de Tom brillèrent à cause du reflet de la lumière d'une torche de la toilette. Les joues de Ginny rougirent tellement que Tom était séduisant. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et celui-ci ne fit rien que de la regarder attentivement. Elle rapprocha son visage de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il prit du temps à y répondre.

¤(Après tout... peut-être que j'oublierai cette sang de bourbe)¤

Il serra sa femme et la déposa sur le lit. Ginny fut plus qu'heureuse qu'il allait finalement satisfaire sa soif de chair. Il se mirent à faire l'amour calmement. Lorsque son orgasme frappa il allait prononcer le nom de Granger, mais il se reprit et se mordit la lèvre. Pendant que sa femme reprenait ses esprits, il chuchota un sort qui fit supprimer toute trace de sa semence. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté, Ginny se rapprocha et se coucha la tête sur le torse de Tom.

-Nous devrions le faire plus souvent, ne trouves-tu pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ginny... Je suis fatiguer, dit-il.

La jeune Weasley sentit une colère l'envahir. Elle était sûr qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et cette chose était sûr d'être en rapport avec Granger. Elle resta coucher sur Tom d'une façon possessive.

Hermione, elle de son côté dormait paisiblement pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla il fut environ 5h30. Elle se leva et enfila des vêtements de sports. Elle mit un chandail blanc qui lui moulait les formes et qui était fait en nylon. Elle mit des short court du même matériel sauf cette fois-ci de couleur noire. Elle mit un recouvre poignet de sport en coton noir. Elle attacha ses long cheveux vagués en queue de cheval. Elle mit une paire de bas blanc et une paire de running shoes blanches. Elle prit sa gourde d'eau qu'elle avait demandé à un elfe pour 5h40 juste, elle prit ses armes, une serviette de coton blanche et partit faire son entraînement habituel.

Un coup dehors dans la cours, elle fit quelques étirement obligatoire pour qu'elle puisse garder la forme tout au long de son exercice. Elle se fit rejoindre par toute les personnes de son armée et les accueillit d'un bonjour énergétique. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle aimait c'était bien l'exercice du matin. Mais eux, leur bonjour furent plus un peu endormit. Elle s'installa sur le sol et fit des redressements assit. Au bout d'une centaines de redressements, elle fit une cinquantaine de soulèvements. Un coup terminer, elle prit une gorger d'eau. Ensuite elle prit une baguette et fit apparaître plusieurs obstacle comme un mur en bois, avec une corde pour au cas ou et des cibles pour les armes à feu.

Pour commencer, elle fit un jogging. Elle rentra dans la forêt et fit plusieurs fois le tour du manoir en évitant plusieurs racines et branches d'arbres. Lorsqu'elle eut fait une dizaine de tours elle arrêta prit sa serviette, s'essuya le cou et le front. Ensuite elle déposa sa serviette, prit sa gourde et prit une grande gorgée d'eau. Elle se sentait observer et regarda une fenêtre où se trouvait Voldemort. Il l'avait regardé faire ses exercices depuis le début. Ginny, qui venait de sortir pour prendre de l'air remarqua Hermione regarder vers une fenêtre. Elle regarda vers celle-ci aussi et remarqua son mari qui regardait la sang de bourbe. Elle ressentit une grande jalousie se réveiller en elle. Hermione détourna son regard, prit son katana et alla se placer à un certain endroit et fit des posture pour pratiquer son habilité. Ginny tourna son regard vers la pile d'arme à Hermione et en prit un. Elle pointa le revolver vers la brunette et allait tirer lorsque Granger la remarqua. La jeune Weasley se sentit figer par le regard sérieux de l'assassin. Hermione tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il n'était plus là. Elle retourna son regard vers la rousse et se mit à avancer vers elle. Ginny sentit ses bras trembler. Lorsque Hermione fut à deux pas d'elle et regarda l'arme et laissa un sourire transparaître sur ses lèvres.

-...Alors, tu veux me tuer ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ne me mets pas au défi, je peux le faire sans pitié aussi, dit-elle.

Hermione fit une sourire en coin et fit un pas de plus. Elle prit la main de Ginny et mit l'arme sur son front.

-Alors vas-y... tire, dit Hermione en la regardant avec de l'arrogance.

Voldemort qui avait vu Ginny prendre le revolver s'était précipité dehors. Il fut assez surprit de voir la sang de bourbe placer l'arme sur son front.

Ginny appuya sur la détente et fut surprise de n'entendre qu'un clique. Rien ne sortit de l'arme. Hermione n'était pas étendu sur le sol, gisante et dégoulinante de sang. Hermione fit un petit rire et reprit son arme vu que Ginny était toujours surprise.

-Il aurait fallut que tu enlève la sécurité avant de vouloir tirer, dit-elle.

Ginny était totalement énervé.

-Toujours la miss je-sais-tout, n'es-ce pas Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Toujours la miss je-ne-sais-rien, répliqua Hermione. Tu es chanceuse que j'ai juré de ne pas te tuer, parce que je l'aurais fait, rajouta Hermione en retournant à ses exercices.

Ginny pouffa d'indignation et se retourna. Elle arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle remarqua son mari la regarder avec un regard perçant. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il lui prit le bras et la rentra dans le manoir.

Il se dirigea dans une chambre vide et jeta Ginny sur le lit.

-Que croyais-tu faire ! Hurla-t-il.

-Je voulais seulement tester notre nouvelle invitée, dit-elle avec un regard innocent.

-Ne me ment pas ! S'emporta Voldemort, ce qui fit exploser plusieurs chose en vitre et porcelaine.

-Que croyais-tu que j'allais faire ? Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe, qui ne fait rien d'autre que d'essayer d'attirer ton attention ! Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais ! C'est une mangeuse d'homme ! Elle a coucher avec mon frère dans le dos de sa petite amie ! Elle la complètement manipulé ! C'est une salope envoûtante qui essaie de coucher avec n'importe qui ! Elle ne mérite pas ta confiance..., dit Ginny avec un regard peiné.

Voldemort était assez surprit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

¤(Alors, c'est un envoûtement si j'ai toujours envie de l'embrasser ? Ce rêve... tout une mascarade pour m'avoir à sa porter ? )¤

Voldemort commençait à croire que Ginny disait la vérité. Il ne connaissait pas totalement Granger et Ginny était presque toujours avec cette fille quand elle était à l'école.

Ginny fit une danse de la victoire dans sa tête. Elle avait réussit à rentrer des fausseté à propos d'Hermione dans la tête de son mari. Elle était très fière d'elle.

Voldemort regarda le visage apeuré de sa femme et s'approcha doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne mon mari, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Voldemort flatta le dos de sa femme pour la calmer. Il était loin de savoir qu'il venait de se faire contrôler par Ginny.

-Je dois aller voir ou nous sommes rendu dans notre projet, nous allons prendre le contrôle du ministère bientôt, dit-il.

Il sortit sans savoir que Ginny faisait une énorme sourire en coin dans son dos.

-Une bonne chose de fait, il me reste qu'une chose ou deux à faire pour aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-elle et elle transplana.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voilà, c'était un petit chapitre je sais, mais mieux vaut deux chapitre à lire qu'un seul et attendre trois ans pour le prochain lol

Comment avez vous trouvez ?

Oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait

Merci et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira (je me répète lol)

Merci pour tout les reviews ! Cela me motive à continuer Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais continuer sans eux.

**inconnue **: Contente de voir que cela ta plu ! Voilà la suite et merci pour le review

**Sylfe **: loll eh bien voilà la suite que tu demandais tant lol et Merci pour le superbe review

**Cindy2008 **: lol... ok... inquiète toi pas, elle va crever lol Merci pour le review et voici la suite !

**Lone Wolf **: Ouais elle va avoir des ennuies et en plus pas juste à cause de la rousse. Des sentiments qu'elle croyait jamais éprouver vont faire surface Merci beaucoup pour le review !

**méo **: Awww et ben merci beaucoup ! Ouais tu as raison, quand il va s'en apercevoir il va être plus qu'en colère lol. Je voulait aussi te remercier pour le magnifique review de Trouver sa place Merci pour ce review-ci aussi lol Et voilà la suite !

Alors vous connaissez la chanson : **Disclaimer** : Non rien de m'appartient... à par le déroulement de cette histoire.

Ok Attention ! Dans ce chapitre il y a un moment où l'histoire est classer M. Lorsque vous verrez **(Attention !) **cela veut dire détourner les yeux ceux qui ne veulent pas être offenser. Et lorsque vous verrez **(Sécuritaire) **cela voudra dire que vous pouvez continuer à lire sans endommager vos yeux innocents lol Mais pour ceux où cela ne cause pas de problème allez-y, mais vous aviez été prévenue. Ne vous inquiété pas ce n'est pas trop explicite. Merci de votre coopération !

(pensée Hermione)

¤(pensée Voldemort)¤

¬(pensée salope... oups... je voulais dire Ginny )¬

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Ginny transplana dans une salle où était assembler beaucoup de personnes.

-Alors ? Demanda une voix.

-Alors, j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre, dit Ginny. Hermione est de retour et contre vous, dit Ginny.

-Elle à osée retourner dans le monde des sorciers... Elle sait pour toi ? Demanda Ron Weasley.

-Non, elle croit que je suis la femme de Voldemort... Et Voldemort croit que je suis extrêmement amoureuse de lui, dit-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

-Elle n'a jamais su pour la mascarade de ton enlèvement, fit remarquer Harry à Ginny.

-Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, elle et sa grande gueule de je-sais-tout ! Je ne la laisserais pas mettre en bourrique notre plan, dit la rousse. Je ne passe pas mes nuits à dormir en sa présence pour finalement que cela ne serve à rien, rajouta-t-elle.

-Mais encore, les informations les as-tu ? Demanda Minerva.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment la date exacte pour l'instant, mais Voldemort à l'intention d'aller attaquer le ministère... Il va falloir que je fasse attention pour ne pas attirer les suspicions. L'information de la deuxième demeure ma coûter cher. Hermione n'était pas supposer entrer dans le tableau, j'ai même suggéré à Voldemort de les tuer, mais il n'a pas voulut, raconta Ginny.

-Ah oui... Et bien nous lui mettront les baguettes dans les roues, dit Ron en levant le poing.

-Je suis presque persuadé qu'il va envoyer sa nouvelle armée, dit Ginny.

-Une nouvelle armée ? Demanda Harry.

-Hermione... Elle est devenu assassin, c'est elle qui dirige la nouvelle armée de Voldemort. C'est elle qui a fait échouer votre plan dans la deuxième demeure de Malfoy.

-Granger ? Assassin ? Elle est vraiment bonne, dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

-Je ne plaisante pas, elle a tuée beaucoup de personnes et elle est prête à recommencer, dit la jeune Weasley.

-Et bien nous l'attendrons et nous l'enfermerons comme tout les autres mangemorts ou bien nous la tuerons si nécessaire, dit Harry.

-J'aime ta façon de penser, dit Ginny en allant embrasser Harry sur les lèvres.

L'ordre leur laissèrent du temps seul. Harry détacha ses lèvres de la rousse.

-... Tu es étranges... Es-tu charmer par Tom ? Demanda Harry.

Ginny repensa au visage de Tom d'y hier soir, qui l'avait fait rougir. Elle l'avait trouver séduisant, mais Harry l'avait séduit bien avant lui. Elle préféra se tourner vers le jeune homme au yeux vert plutôt qu'à l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-Non, tu es le seul à qui je pense à chaque seconde. Les fois où il m'embrasse je pensa à toi. Quand je me donne à lui, c'est à toi que je pense. Je n'ai que des sentiments pour toi, dit-elle.

Harry l'embrassa et lui conseilla de retourner à Voldemort avant qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle lui donna un dernier baisé et repartie vers son supposer mari.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de Voldemort elle l'entoura et lui demanda si tout allait parfaitement comme prévu. Il se retourna vers elle et lui dit que oui.

-Alors, tout est arranger pour le ministère ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, nous attaquerons demain soir. Pour plus de précaution nous enverrons l'armée de la sang de bourbe, dit-il.

La jeune Weasley dut se retenir pour ne pas rire de triomphe pour les informations précieuses.

-Parfait, alors, je vais aller me reposer, passe une bonne journée et ne te fatigue pas trop, dit-elle en retournant vers sa chambre. Rendu dans celle-ci elle alla dans les toilettes, ferma la porte et se coula un bain chaud. Un coup que la baignoire fut pleine, elle arrêta le robinet et transplana pour aller donner les informations.

Hermione sortit de sa douche et s'habilla avec un jean noir et une blouse à manche longue de couleur blanche avec des motifs de lettre noir et dorée. Elle se peignit les cheveux, les sécha magiquement et les attacha en une longue tresse. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombèrent sur le front et le côté de la tête. Elle remit son anneau en forme de serpents et se plaça sur son lit avec plusieurs livres de sorts et d'ingrédients. Elle prit des notes et fit des calculs multiples. Elle fit des chaîne problématiques. Son moral était à son plus haut point, car elle trouvait plein de pistes pour pouvoir créer son nouveau sort vestimentaire. Elle lisait et lisait, laissant son index avec l'anneau scruté chaque ligne, chaque mot de chaque livre. Lorsqu'un bloque lui faisait face, elle se levait et fit les cent pas dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle regarda son uniforme, ses armes tout en pensant aux possibilités qu'elle venait de faire face.

Lorsqu'une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête elle émit un gloussement. Elle tapa dans ses mains et alla voir son bout de parchemin. Elle y inscrivit ses nouvelles théorie et vit avec merveille que tout coordonnait.

Elle prit sa baguette et se dirigea avec son bout de parchemins vers le bureau de Severus. Elle demanda à plusieurs mangemorts la direction et fut assez ravit qu'ils lui avaient donner les bonnes indication. Elle arriva devant une porte d'où une odeur enivrante en ressortait. Elle frappa à la porte et son ancien professeur de potion vint lui ouvrir.

-...Granger ? Qu'elle euh... agréable et étonnante surprise de vous revoir devant ma porte. En quoi me vaut cette honneur ? Demanda Rogue avec du sarcasme.

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manquer, dit Hermione avec un visage sans émotion. Je suis venu vous demander si je pouvais concocter une potion dans votre laboratoire... avec vos ingrédients aussi bien sûr, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Severus grinça des dents.

-Et pour quelle, je ne sais qu'elle miracle, je vous laisserez concocter cette potion avec MES ingrédients ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard perçant.

-AWW, allez, j'en ai besoin, dit-elle en perdant patience.

-... Es-ce pour aidé le maître ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui et non. Disons que c'est un autre petit cadeau utile pour mon armée, dit-elle. Ce qui évidemment pourrait contribuer à servire mieux Voldemort, dit-elle en coupant la phrase de Severus.

-... Peu importe, faite comme il vous plaira, dit-il de mauvaise humeur en retournant vers sa potion.

Hermione s'approcha et sentit le contenant du chaudron de Severus.

-Ça sent bon... Qu'es-ce que c'est comme potion ? Demanda-t-elle.

-... Tu ne le sais pas ? Demanda-t-il assez surprit.

-Bah quoi ? Cela va faire je ne sais pas combien plusieurs années que je ne me suis pas arrêter dans une librairies de magie pour prendre les nouveau tome du monde des potions. Il es normal, que j'ai manquer quelque information à ce sujet, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers une petite étagèrent qui contenait plusieurs livres de potions. Il en prit un qui paraissait nouveau, il revint et lui tendit.

-Tenez, lisez le, dit-il.

Hermione baissa la tête pour lire le titre du livre.

_Les nouvelles découverte des potion du monde, par Trista Mattra. _

Hermione releva seulement les yeux vers Severus et les remit sur le livre. Elle redressa la tête et souleva un peu le livre pour que cela attire l'attention de Severus.

-Et pourquoi me prêter un livre ? Vous n'aviez pas assez que je sois une je-sais-tout ? Demanda-t-elle.

Severus leva un sourcil.

-Disons que je n'aime pas voir l'une de mes plus bonne élève, baisser de niveau en se qui concerne le savoir. Peu importe si je travail pour Voldemort, je me sens toujours dans la peau d'un enseignant, dit-il.

Hermione lui fit son premier sourire et il fut assez surprit.

-Et bien... merci beaucoup, dit-elle. Mais c'est quoi cette potion au juste ? Redemanda-t-elle.

-C'est une potion pour arrêter les rêves non désirer de s'infiltrer dans notre esprit, dit-il.

-Ah bon ? Pour Voldemort ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione lui envoya un regard perçant.

-Vous venez de me dire que si j'aurai des potions à fabriquer cela devrait aidé Voldemort, alors je me suis dit que vous, si vous faites des potions c'est pour Voldemort aussi, dit-elle.

-Et qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire que je n'en fabrique pas pour moi ?

-... ok... comme vous voudrez, je n'ai pas l'humeur à me disputer avec vous. J'ai une potion à créer et je dois la faire avant ma prochaine mission, dit-elle en se prenant un chaudron propre.

Severus ne rajouta rien, malgré qu'il voulait savoir, ce qu'elle entendait dire par créer sa potion. Il savait que miss Granger était une assez intelligente sorcière, mais de la à créer une potion ?... Qui sait. Il retourna à sa potion sans se soucier de la sang de bourbe.

Hermione mit son morceau de parchemin un peu plus loin du chaudron, sur la table. Et se mit à récolter tout les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait. Après plusieurs heures de brassages, Hermione commença à s'emmerder royalement lorsqu'un frappement à la porte attira l'attention d'elle et de Severus.

Severus alla répondre et s'agenouilla aussitôt la porte ouverte.

-Maître, que me vaut cette honneur de votre présence ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je viens parler à notre invitée... en privé, dit-il en retournant son regard vers la brunette qui regardait son chaudron en rougissant.

Severus sortit de la pièce en laissant Hermione seule avec Voldemort. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent et silencieux. Lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, elle ne releva toujours pas la tête.

-Alors... j'en ai apprit de bonnes à ton sujet ce matin, dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Et qu'es-ce que vous aviez apprit ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Des choses peu flatteur et assez énervante, dit-il.

-Quelles choses ? Questionna-t-elle toujours en s'occupent de sa potion.

-On dit que je ne devrais pas te faire confiance, dit-il simplement.

Hermione exprima un sourire en coin.

-Tien, tien... Et je pari que faire confiance en Ginny est une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-C'est ma femme et j'ai confiance en elle, depuis la gare, dit-il.

-Je vois... moi si j'étais vous je ferai attention à la roussette. Vous ne la connaissez pas comme je la connais. Et je sais qu'il ne faut pas y faire confiance, avoua Hermione.

-C'est drôle, mais elle m'a dit la même chose à votre sujet... et laissez moi vous dire que je préfère faire confiance en elle qu'en vous, dit-il s'approchant d'elle avec un regard glacial.

Hermione releva la tête et dut se retenir pour ne pas lui crier après. Elle se demandait ce que Ginny à dû lui dire à son sujet, pour qu'il ait totalement changer son attitude face à elle.

Hermione remarqua un regard de haine sur le visage de Riddle et ressentit son cœur se serrer. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi sotte de pensée qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments pour elle. Elle le voyait bien dans son regard, qu'il avait un regard de haine envers elle. Elle regarda sa potion, la salle était devenue totalement silencieuse.

-Si c'est comme cela, alors je vous dirai de me laisser seule pour que je puisse terminer cette potion avant vos prochains ordres. Et laissez-moi rajouter que cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir de finir se contrat pour que je puisse m'éloigner de vous ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Voldemort fut surprit de la phrase de la brunette, il ne savait pourquoi il sentait un pincement sur son cœur.

¤(Sans doute du dégoût...)¤

Il exprima un regard furieux et il frappa sur la table avec son poing.

-Sache que je ne te donne pas la permission de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ton maître durant la durée du contrat et tu vas faire tout ce que je te dirais ! Respect ton rang d'inférieur ! Hurla-t-il.

Il sortit de la salle des potions en claquant la porte. Severus entra dans la salle en dirigeant un regard vers Granger.

Celle-ci était toujours en train de brasser sa potion. Hermione sentit sa main trembler et elle finit par s'écrouler sur le sol en larme.

Severus fut étonner et partit en courant vers elle en pensant qu'elle avait un malaise. Il fut surprit de la voir étendu sur le sol en pleurant. Elle était sur le côté et avait le corps replier sur lui-même. Elle avait les mains qui lui cachait les yeux, pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle venait de faire écrouler sa carapace de la reine de glace. Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable. Elle avait tellement pas exprimer d'émotion depuis si longtemps et à cause d'une simple personne elle se retrouvait à pleurer sur un sol poussiéreux. Elle avait tellement mal à la poitrine. Son cœur lui donnait l'impression de s'être totalement briser en millier de morceau.

-...Granger ?

-J'en ai assez, chuchota-t-elle.

-De quoi Granger ? Demanda Severus en s'agenouillant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brunette.

Hermione se figea en sentant la main de Severus et elle lui claqua la main pour qu'il l'enlève. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui envoya un regard glacial.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires... retourne à ta potion et laisse moi m'apitoyer sur mes erreurs stupides. Ne me touche pas ! Dit-elle aussi froidement que son regard.

-Granger, cela ne marche pas trop avec moi. Surtout si votre visage est recouvert de larme, dit-il en la relevant. Hermione se dégagea de ses mains et se recula le plus qu'elle pu de lui.

-Ne me touchez pas ! J'ai assez faite l'erreur d'en laisser un me monter à la tête... s'en aie assez ! J'aurais dut m'en rendre compte depuis le début ! Mais non, ces satanés sentiments que je croyais disparut à jamais, il fallait qu'il refasse surface et qu'il me ridiculise ! Ces sentiments si répugnant ! Ils n'arrête pas de vous poignardez dans le dos... leur but est de vous faire souffrir... j'en ai assez... je ne peux plus continuer comme cela... Il faut que j'oublie... Je veux oublier ! S'il vous plait ! Faite moi oublier ! Dit-elle en sanglot en lui donnant sa baguette. Faites-moi le sort d'oubliette et laisser moi tout oublier ! Rajouta-t-elle avec un regard désespéré, blessé et hystérique.

Severus relâcha la baguette et s'éloigna de la jeune femme qui s'écroula sur le sol sur ses genoux. Elle s'entoura le corps de ses bras comme réconfort et se balança en avant et en arrière. Severus s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla à son tour et la serra dans ses bras, au grand étonnement de celle-ci.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais remarqua que c'était impossible.

-L...Lâchez-moi... supplia-t-elle.

-Pas temps que vous ne me raconté tout ce qui ce passe, dit-il sérieusement.

Hermione se relaxa se laissant ainsi toute molle dans les bras de son ancien professeur de potion. Lorsque Severus remarqua qu'elle restait silencieuse, il lui flatta le dos pour l'encourager et lui demanda encore une fois de tout raconter.

Elle raconta tout en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le dégoût de son professeur. Celui-ci, cependant, ne fit aucune remarque blessante et arrogante. Il écouta tout. D'accord, il trouvait cela assez étrange, surprenant, mais qui était-il pour juger des sentiments d'une personne ayant jamais connue l'amour... comme lui. Il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle eut finit de tout raconter depuis la fameuse soirée de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

-Je veux oublier, s'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est facile, vous prenez votre baguette et vous jeter le sort de l'oubliette. C'est pas si difficile ! Je vous en supplies, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Miss Granger, arrêter de vous conduire en fille désespérée. Restez celle que vous avez toujours été intérieurement. Figez-vous dans une barrière de glace... Je suis désolé que les sentiments ne soient pas réciproque, mais ne vous laisser pas détruire. Redevenez l'assassin sans sentiment que vous étiez avant d'arriver ici, conseilla-t-il.

-... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Mais vous avez raison... J'ai été stupide de me laisser surmonter par des sentiments... dit-elle en se relevant plus que déterminer que jamais. Je finirais ce contrat et retournerez faire d'autre contrat... Puisque c'est ma destiné, rajouta-t-elle en retournant à sa potion, qui était presque terminée.

Severus retourna à sa potion assez fière de lui pour avoir réussis à consolé une fille.

Lorsque Hermione eut finit, elle embouteilla la potion dans des éprouvettes.

-Qu'elle est cette potion ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un potion qui nous permettra de pourvoir nous changer dans notre uniforme juste par la simple pensée. Ainsi nous serons prêt et armé pour attaquer, dit-elle en regardant l'éprouvette qui reluisait d'une couleur mauve et bleu.

Elle rangea les ingrédients, nettoya le chaudron grâce à la magie et repartit de la salle en remerciant Severus.

Elle se dirigea vers ses coéquipiers et leur montra les éprouvettes.

-Encore ? Qu'es-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tiger.

-La réponse à ta demande, dit-elle.

Tiger comprit où elle voulait en venir et dû se retenir pour ne pas crier de joie.

-Tu as déjà réussis ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, dit Hermione.

Tiger expliqua la potion et les autres la prirent sans se plaindre.

-Nous sommes maintenant prêt à tout, dit Hermione en fessant disparaître les éprouvettes.

Hermione leur souhaitèrent bonne fin de journée et partit dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur son lit et regarda le soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche.

L'armée descendit pour aller manger. Lorsqu'ils furent installer à la table des mangemorts et de Voldemort, ils se mirent à parler des nouvelles armes qu'ils aimeraient acheter et pourquoi ils les voulaient.

-Imaginez, un simple coup et les têtes éclates ! C'est géant ! Dit Rex en s'imaginant déjà avec l'arme dans les mains.

Le mangemort en face fut surprit des conversations de sang qu'ils avaient pendant qu'il mangeaient. Ils parlèrent de déversement d'intestins et d'autre partie du corps sans savoir que des personnes commençaient à avoir mal au cœur.

-Pouvez-vous parler de d'autre chose ? S'énerva un des mangemorts.

Tiger émit un rire et le traita de petite nature.

Voldemort avait remarquer l'absence de la brunette.

-Tiger, c'est cela ? Saurais-tu où est votre coéquipière ?

-Notre chef ? Non, je crois qu'elle n'avait pas faim, dit-elle.

Voldemort était sûr qu'elle ne voulait juste pas lui faire face, donc il envoya un elfe aller lui porter un repas.

Celui-ci revint quelques secondes avec le repas devant Voldemort pour lui dirent que la jeune femme n'avait pas faim.

Hermione était rester coucher sur son lit à se reposer tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle se releva et se dirigea hors de sa chambre. Elle descendit et passa devant les mangemorts et Voldemort sans les regarder. Elle sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers la porte de l'extérieur. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la forêt. Rendu dans la forêt elle se mit à courir. Elle courut jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Elle arrêta et regarda le ciel parmi les arbres. Elle respira profondément et se laissa écouter les bruits de la forêt. Elle se retourna et recouru vers le manoir par mémoire. Lorsqu'elle fut arriver elle vit Lucius l'attendre en dehors du manoir.

-Ah miss Granger ! Où étiez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? Se promener dans les bois à cette heure de la nuit un soir de pleine lune est assez dangereux, dit-il.

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires, dit-elle en s'essuyant une couler de sueur de sur son front.

-Je dois dire, que vous êtes assez attirante pour une jeune femme de votre calibre, dit-il en s'avançant.

Hermione roula des yeux et lui envoya un regard ennuyé.

-Oui, vous me l'avez déjà dit dans ma chambre la dernière fois, dit-elle.

Hermione se transforma dans son uniforme dans un mélange de lumière verte et noire et prit son katana, qui reposait sur son dos.

-Vous vous rappelez ? Demanda-t-elle.

Lucius continua à avancer avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Il devait continuer, car c'était une mission de son seigneur. Voldemort, lui, était debout devant une fenêtre sombre. Il regardait l'échange et entendit tout ce qu'ils disaient grâce à un sort.

-Miss Granger, ne me dite pas que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi, dit-il. J'était sûr que quelque chose s'était passer entre nous lors de cette soirée. La façon que vous m'aviez parler.

Il alla la serrer dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, lorsque celle-ci lui donna un coup de katana, qui le frôla sur le ventre, déchirant un morceau de son habit.

-Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu fais un pas de plus... Je t'avais prévenu, ne me force pas à te tuer. Tu es un servant loyal de Voldemort et ce serait dommage de lui privé de tes services, n'es-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le bout de son arme sur sa gorge.

Les yeux de la brunette renflèrent rien que la lueur de la lune. Un bruit derrière eux les fit retourner vers la partit sombre de la forêt. Un loup-garou en sortit en courant à tout allure vers eux. Lucius sentit son cœur s'arrêter et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses jambes étaient paralyser.

Hermione se mit à courir vers le loup-garou. Lorsque le loup-garou était presque sur elle, elle tournoya avec son katana. Le loup-garou tomba sur le sol avec deux bras et une jambe en moins. Hermione était recouverte de sang et elle s'avança vers lui. Elle lui planta le katana dans la tête quand celui-ci essaya de la mordre.

-Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, dit-elle. Le katana reposait sur son côté, ruisselant de sang.

Lucius avait le souffle coupé, elle était très forte et il pu voir un plaisir gigantesque lorsque le sang fut en contact avec elle. Elle était terrifiante. Elle se retourna, le sang sur son visage était devenu brillant à cause de la lune. Les yeux de la fille était sans vie. Elle leva son katana, et essuya le sang avec deux doigts. Elle s'avança vers Lucius et essuya ses doigts taché de sang sur sa chemise blanche. Malfoy eut peur qu'elle le tue, mais elle passa à côté de lui et retourna dans le manoir. Celui-ci se dépêcha à rentrer lorsqu'il entendit un autre bruit.

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre et se regarda dans le miroir. Le sang de sur son visage commençait à séché. Le peu de sang qui recouvrait encore son katana tombait en petite goutte sur le sol. Elle se sentait si vide... le seul réconfort qu'elle avait était la compagnie de ses armes et de ses coéquipiers qui dormait paisiblement dans leur chambre. Hermione nettoya son katana, se retransforma dans ses vêtements et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle ressortit elle regarda la pleine lune, se mit en pyjama et elle prit des livres de magie noire. Elle s'installa et en lut jusqu'aux matin. Elle voulait apprendre plein de sort, elle voulait devenir plus forte, elle voulait l'oublier lui. Lorsqu'elle se fit aveugler par les rayons du soleil, elle se leva de son lit et alla s'habiller. Avant qu'elle ne pu mettre ses vêtements, elle défit le bandage de son bras et vit que sa blessure était fermé. Elle fit de même pour le ventre et fut satisfaire qu'aucunes marques n'étaient visibles grâce à la crème médicinale. Elle se refit une autre tresse qui lui arriva au milieu du dos, s'habilla en short noir avec une camisole noir, mit son anneau et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Hermione était installer avec les autres, elle mangea doucement et lentement en écoutant la conversation de son armée. Elle savait que Voldemort la regardait, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Voldemort regardait Hermione avec curiosité et suspicion. Il avait demander à Malfoy d'allez rejoindre la sang de bourbe. Il voulait savoir si elle allait en profiter qu'un Malfoy flirtait avec elle, pour un peu de chair, mais il ne fut pas prêt à la voir presque agresser son mangemort le plus fidèle. Il l'avait vu attaquer le loup-garou, il avoue avoir été assez étonné. Mais ce qui le tracassait était, pourquoi elle n'avait pas envoûter Malfoy comme elle l'aurait dû. Selon Ginny s'était une mangeuse d'homme et aimait avoir quelqu'un entre ses jambes. Mais pourtant elle avait catégoriquement refuser Malfoy. Et on ne peux pas cacher qu'un Malfoy, c'est assez séduisant et tentant pour une jeune femme. Mais elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse la faire passer pour une mangeuse d'homme. Es-ce que Ginny lui avait mentit ? Il retourna son regard vers sa femme, qui avait une conversation avec Bella. Non... il ne croyait pas qu'elle lui avait menti. Il ne pouvait s'en résoudre.

Hermione se releva et alla se retourner dans sa chambre lorsque Tiger l'arrêta.

-Hermione... dis-moi... Es-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

Se foutant des regards des personnes qui étaient assit à la table, Tiger continua en chuchotant.

-J'ai... j'ai parlé avec Severus...

-Tu as parler avec Severus ? Demanda Hermione en sentant ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-Oui... il ma tout compter et je voulais te dire que tu n'as pas à te sentir mal si tu veux qu'on en parle plus, dit Tiger.

-... C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je vais très bien, dit-elle avec un visage sans émotion.

-Très bien... mais c'était juste pour te le dire pour au cas ou... On tiens à toi, dit-elle.

Hermione exprima un petit sourire et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Merci... mais je n'ai rien à raconter pour l'instant, dit-elle et elle repartit.

Tiger alla se rassoire avec les autres et se fit questionner par plusieurs regards de ses coéquipiers.

Elle fit signe que non et ils retournèrent à leur assiette avec un atmosphère de mort.

Voldemort ce demandait qu'es-ce qui se passait, mais il ne pu le demander à cause que Ginny se mit à lui parler. Il lui fit signe d'attendre et il se leva pour ensuite sortir de la salle.

Hermione se dirigea dehors et se pratiqua à tirer sur des cibles magiquement en mouvement dans un coin reculer du manoir. Elle dû se jeter sur le sol à plusieurs reprises pour viser une cible et dû se relever sans utiliser ses bras pour se supporté. Elle alla tirer sur une cible mais elle fut toucher par le sort du immobiluse. Elle était encore en position de tire avec le même visage sérieux et colérique qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était concentré. Elle était en position pour courir et sa tresse était un peu soulever par ce geste. Elle était totalement figé dans le temps. Elle n'était pas consciente qu'elle était en mode arrêter, car elle ne pouvait plus pensée. Voldemort regarda attentivement la jeune femme et lui retira son arme. Il la défigea et elle fut assez surprise de remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus son arme.

Elle se retourna et vit Voldemort qui la regardait attentivement.

-Que veux-tu encore ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-C'est drôle de te voir si soudainement changer envers moi, encore hier, tu rougissais et évitais mon regard, dit-il.

-Et j'ai mes raisons, dit-elle entre ses dents serrer.

-Dois-je comprendre que la passion que tu éprouvais envers moi c'est subitement envolé ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione le regardait avec un regard glacial. Qu'es-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Encore hier il était distant, froid, brute et aujourd'hui il se demande pourquoi elle n'était prête à lui sauter dessus et de lui capturer ses lèvres. Quoi qu'elle était tentante... Elle croisa les bras en signe de fierté.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais attirer par un homme qui ne ressent rien à mon égard, dit-elle.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une fille qui aimait envoûter les personnes... dit-il en arrêta à deux pas d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas qui est vôtre source d'information, mais je n'ai jamais envoûter personne, dit Hermione.

Voldemort passa un bras alentour de sa taille et la colla à lui. Alors dit moi pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ? Pourquoi je fais des rêves déplacé à toute les foutus nuit depuis que tu es arrivé. Pourquoi j'ai envie de t'embrasser encore et encore malgré les avertissements ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione alla répliquer de la lâcher, mais il captura ses lèvres. Elle n'a pu s'empêcher de lui répondre. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle à été si brutalement parler et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier. Elle en était totalement accro. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Et de savoir qu'il l'embrassait encore était une source de réconfort enivrante qu'elle appréciait. Il transplana avec elle dans une chambre déserte du manoir et se mit à la déshabiller tranquillement.

**(Attention !)**

Il rompit le baisée pour reprendre de l'air et y retourna en prenant soin de mordiller les lèvres de la brunette. Celle-ci ouvrit les lèvres et fut envahit par la langue de Tom. Elle continua à l'embrasser en rajoutant sa langue aussi. Voldemort tendit la main vers la porte, qui se verrouilla toute seule. Il détacha sa bouche de celle de la sang de bourbe et se mit à embrasser son cou en mordillant tendrement la chair de temps en temps. Pendant qu'il continuait le massage de ses lèvres sur son cou, il marmonna un sort de silence. Ce qui sécurisait la sonorité de la chambre. Il retourna à ses lèvres et lui enleva son pantalon court. Il souleva la camisole de la brunette et lui enleva tout en frôlant le plus qu'il pouvait de la bouche de la brunette lorsqu'il dû lui retirer le haut de sur la tête. Lorsque la camisole fut sur les bras soulever de la brunette celui-ci la colla sur le mur et lui captura les lèvres une nouvelle fois comme-ci il venait de manquer d'air pendant une éternité.

Il lui enleva finalement la camisole qui tomba sur le sol et laissa tombé Hermione sur le lit. Elle le regarda d'un air surprit. Celui-ci fit un sourire en coin et s'approcha du pied du lit où elle était coucher en s'agenouillant. Il se mit à caresser le ventre d'Hermione avec ses lèvres et sa langue pendant qu'il lui retirait sa culotte. Il s'installa sur le lit en prenant soin de retirer sa cape. Hermione s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur lui avec les jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Elle se remit à l'embrasser et elle déboutonna la chemise blanche de Tom. Elle sentit l'érection de Voldemort et émit une petite plainte de plaisir. Elle enleva la blouse de Tom pendant que celui-ci lui défit son soutient-gorge. Elle commença à défaire le pantalon noir de Riddle tout en parcourant son torse de ses lèvres et sa langue. En remarquant qu'elle aurait de la difficulté en enlever son pantalon, il marmonna un autre sort qui le fit disparaître et reparaître sur le sol. Il se mirent à faire l'amour d'une façon désespéré et plein de passion. Les cries de plaisir d'Hermione retentirent dans la chambre donnant ainsi le plaisir à Tom de remarquer qu'il faisait plaisir à la brunette.

**(sécuritaire) **

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Tom regarda la sang de bourbe étendu à côté de lui. Elle restait silencieuse et passait son temps à le regarder attentivement. Des milliers de questions se promenaient dans sa tête, mais elle ne se donna pas le luxe d'y penser pour ne pas que celui-ci les entendrent. Il lui déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux maintenant défait et il se releva.

-J'imaginait bien que tu serais bonne au lit grâce à tes activités précédentes, dit-il en se rhabillant.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant de sa position coucher sur le lit.

-On m'a dit que tu avais eu beaucoup de partenaires et que tu aimais en avoir de nouveau. Vue ta capacité à plaire un homme c'est avéré vrai, je vais me retirer te laissant te remettre et de prendre une autre victime, dit-il en mettant sa cape par dessus ses épaules.

-Qu'es-ce que tu dis ? Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec personne d'autre que toi et d'un autre dans ma jeunesse ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Tom la regarda sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage.

-Et c'est avec le jeune Weasley, il parait que tu l'avais manipuler dans le dos de sa copine. Et bien tu peux me rajouter sur ta supposer listes, car ce qui vient de se passer ne se fera plus, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mais puisque je te dit que je n'ai eu que deux partenaire avec toi incluant ! Je ne suis pas une manipulatrice ! Je n'ai même jamais manipuler Ron pour coucher avec lui ! C'est ...

Voldemort sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-...c'est lui qui m'avait forcé...

Hermione se sentit utilisé. Elle pensait que tout ce qui s'était passer était quelque chose de vrai. Elle n'en revenait pas de savoir encore fait prendre au piège. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de Voldemort et elle s'était faite utiliser par une simple attirance de sa part. Elle avait été une expérience pour une théorie tout à fait fausse. Elle utilisa un sort qui fit disparaître la semence de Tom et alla se nettoyer dans la salle de bain privé de la chambre. Elle s'habilla, prit son arme qui était entreposer sur un bureau et se retourna dans sa chambre en se sentant tellement morte. Lorsqu'elle fut près de sa chambre, elle croisa Tiger. Celle-ci vit la détresse de son chef et alla la rejoindre. À peine fut-elle à côté d'Hermione que celle-ci se laissa tomber dans les bras de Tiger. Celle-ci fut assez surprise de voir la brunette tombé qu'elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne soit dans le procès de ne faire qu'un avec le sol. Elle la conduisit dans sa chambre et la mit sur le lit.

Tiger la regarda étaler sur le lit, inerte comme tout. Elle avait tellement l'air d'un corps sans vie. Elle prit place sur le lit à côté de la brunette.

-Qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver comme cela ? Demanda Tiger.

-Je me suis donné... dit Hermione tout simplement.


	6. Chapter 5 suite

Ouais, et ben je crois que le chapitre était trop long alors voilà le petit morceau qui à été suprimer

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Tiger comprit et sentit une rage l'envahir.

-Où es-t-il ? Que j'aille lui trouer la peau ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Non... ne fait rien... laisse moi me culpabiliser par moi-même pour mes sentiments. Je vais aller bien... ne t'en fait pas... Je me sens juste sale et utilisé, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

-Réveille ma grande ! Tu as une très bonne carrière payante et tu vas te laisser te ramollir par un sentiment qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu vois bien que l'amour n'est pas fait pour toi ! Toi, tu as été mise sur cette planète dans un but précis. Remplir des exploits dangereux pour des gens dans le besoin, tu ne dois pas l'oublier que nous comptons sur toi pour nous diriger. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un chef au bord de la désespérance ! Réveilles-toi et redeviens la jeune femme sans peur que tu as toujours été et allons trouer quelque personnes ! Allez cela va te faire du bien de tuer quelqu'un, dit Tiger.

Hermione l'avait regarder depuis le début de son discours et elle trouva qu'elle ressemblait à Severus. Tiger était aussi accro à sa vie de meurtrière que elle. Elle y retrouvait le confort qu'elle ne pouvait avoir envers personne d'autre. Elle sourit et se redressa.

-Tu as raison... Je dois arrêter de me faire de faux espoir et me laisser envahir totalement par ma soif de destruction, dit-elle en regardant son arme déposé sur son lit à côté d'elle.

Voldemort était en train de prendre sa douche, il accota sa tête sur le mur en tuile blanche et eut l'envie de se frapper la tête sur celui-ci. Il avait passer le plus beau moment de sa vie il y a à peine quelques minutes de cela et il l'avait repousser telle une vieille chaussette usée. En un sens il s'en voulait et d'un autre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tombé amoureux d'une enjôleuse comme elle. Il se nettoya et en sortit pour s'habillé. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla rejoindre ses mangemorts.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce il vit tout les mangemorts le regarder avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il soupira et prit un air sérieux en se dirigea sur son trône.

-... Il es l'heure, dit-il en appelant le surnom d'Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers la torche.

À suivre...

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

lolll Eh oui, mais ne vous inquiété pas, je vais tout de suite m'attaquer au prochain chapitre.

Disons simplement que l'armée d'Hermione va se faire surprendre rendu au ministère.

J'espère que vous aviez apprécié

N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou !

Désolé d'avoir prit du temps, mais il a fallut que je recommence ce chapitre parce l'autre était trop ragnagna lol

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car c'est le avant dernier chapitre... Et oui une autre histoire courte. Mais j'ai eu une autre idée d'une Hermione/Tom fanfic et je suis en train de l'écrire.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Il me donne la force d'écrire les chapitres.

**Touraz **: lol et bien merci beaucoup Voilà la suite et merci pour le review !

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient blablabla yada yada

(Pensée Hermione)

¤(Pensée Voldemort)¤

¬(Pensée Ginny)¬

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione et son armée apparut pour une nouvelle fois devant Voldemort.

-Notre mission, exigea Hermione.

-Le ministère, dit tout simplement Ginny.

-Mais encore, dit Hermione avec un regard perçant.

-Vous devez envahir totalement le ministère. Ne laissez personne envie ! Vous avez une heure. Dépasser cette heure, nous arriverons pour prendre le contrôle, moi et Ginny, dit Voldemort.

-D'accord, dit Hermione en disparaissant dans une ombre avec ses coéquipiers, ce qui surprit les mangemorts, qui n'avaient jamais vu une chose pareille avant.

Ils apparurent devant la grande batiste qui servait de ministère.

-D'accord, une fois en dedans, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, dit Hermione. Nettoyez moi cette baraque merdique en moins de quarante minutes, ordonna-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et ne virent personne à la réception. Rex s'approcha au comptoir avec son arme en main et donna un petit coup de sonnerie. Il recula sa main lorsque la petite cloche dorée se mit à marcher loin du comptoir telle une araignée.

-Décidément je n'aime pas le monde de la sorcellerie, dit Rex à Wolf, qui retint un rire.

-... C'est trop calme... dit Hermione en regardant partout.

-Quoi, c'est un jour de congé ? Demanda Black night.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

-Non, il ne connaisse pas trop ce que c'est que les congés au ministère, dit Hermione.

Tiger, s'approcha vers une porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle rentra dans la pièce en pointant son arme partout.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec un air renfrogné.

-Il n'y a personne sur cette étage, dit-elle.

Hermione la regarda et leur dit de la suivre. Elle rentra dans une ombre et en sortit par une autre sur le deuxième étage.

-Personnes ? Demanda Oeil d'aigle en écoutant le silence de cette étage.

-Décidément il y a quelque chose qui se trame ici, dit Rex.

-... Es-ce qu'on se serait moquer de nous ? demanda Tiger.

-Non... Il y a du monde... ils doivent être caché en attendant le moment de nous envahir. Soyez sur vos gardes, nous allons y aller le plus tranquillement possible. Laissons les croire que nous sommes pas là, dit Hermione.

Il acquiescèrent et continuèrent leur recherche. Ils ouvrèrent chaque porte, fouillèrent les pièce silencieusement. Pour plus de discrétion, ils passèrent d'ombre en ombre pour évité le bruit des portes. Il cherchèrent telle des démons assoiffés de chair humaine. Plus il découvrirent aucune trace de vie, plus cela commençait à leur tombé sur les nerfs.

-Où êtes-vous, venez, venez mes trésor, chuchota Rex comme s'il appelait des chiens.

Tiger lui sacra un coup dans les côtés pour le faire taire. Ce qui enragea Rex qui envoya un regard meurtrier vers sa coéquipière.

Cela leur prit à peine vingt minutes pour fouiller les sept premiers étages. Ils leur en restèrent seulement 2 à vérifier.

Hermione soupira et se fondit dans une autre ombre, avec son armée, pour voyager dans la seule pièce que contenait le huitième étage. Ils virent pour la première fois une forme de vie au milieu d'une noirceur profonde. Là, au milieu de la pièce, qui était celui d'un tribunal, ce trouvait un homme. Il était accroupit dans la noirceur et avait la tête cachée entre ses deux mains.

-Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ici ? Se demanda-t-elle avec un regard remplit de colère.

Elle sortit ses deux armes et les pointa derrière la tête de l'homme. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louches, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle s'avança vers l'homme doucement.

-Où es passé tout le monde ? Demanda-t-elle.

La personne ne répondit pas.

-Je répètes une dernière fois. Où sont passer tout les membres du ministère ? Questionna-t-elle une nouvelle fois en préparant ses premières balles.

-Ils sont tous en sécurité sur le 9ième étage, dit la personne. Salut Hermione, rajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la brunette.

Celle-ci fut autant surprit que ses coéquipiers.

-Tu en a mis du temps pour arrivé...

-On croyait voir mieux que cela...

-Tu nous déçois énormément...

Hermione entendait les voix tout alentour d'elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même à chaque nouvelle voix.

-Petite Hermione... dit une autre voix.

Celle-ci Hermione la reconnue et pointa une de ses armes devant la noirceur. Un rire se fit entendre et une personne sortit du trou noir où Hermione pointait son arme.

-Cela fait longtemps, n'es-ce pas ? Demanda une personne qu'elle reconnue sur le champs.

-..H...Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, mais tu peux m'appeler Potter, dit-il. Allons baisse cette arme de mon visage, dit-il en s'approchant de la brunette qui garda ses distances.

-Comme tu as changer, c'est fou comme cela pousse vite les mauvaises herbes, dit-il.

-Hff Je te retourne le compliment, dit-elle avec un regard glaciale.

- Es-tu vraiment prête à me tuer ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Tu te crois tellement plus supérieur que nous sang de bourbe ? Demanda l'homme qui se leva du sol.

Elle le reconnue lui aussi.

-Weasley, siffla-t-elle avec méprit entre ses dents serrés.

-Awww avec moi c'est Weasley ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Si j'étais toi je baisserais mes armes, dit Harry qui avait lever sa baguette pendant l'échange du rouquin et la brunette.

-Tu le voudrais bien hein Harry ? Que je baisse mes armes et arrête tout pour me laisser prendre et aller en prison ? AH ! Tu peux toujours rêvé. J'ai changée à un telle point que même mes parents ne pourraient plus me reconnaîtrent, dit-elle.

-Mais, ils sont morts n'es-ce pas ? Cela te fait une job en moins, dit Ron.

-Je n'aurais jamais tuer mes propres parents, dit-elle.

-Je vais essayer une nouvelle approche... Pose tes armes, ou ton armée en subira les conséquences, dit Harry.

Hermione se retourna vers son armée et vit qu'il n'avait rien pour leur faire de mal au alentour. Lorsque les lumières des torches, s'allumèrent tous en même temps pour montrer qu'ils étaient tous entourer par des aurores.

-Une embuscade, marmonna Black night.

Ils allèrent tous se préparer à tiré, lorsque les aurores furent plus vite et firent le sort d'Accio vers tout les armes. Les laissant ainsi à leur porter sans protection.

-Qu'es-ce que ? Demanda Tiger lorsqu'elle regarda les aurores avec colère.

Elle prit position de combat comme les autres.

Les aurores se mirent à rirent.

Ils jetèrent des Stupéfix. Hermione qui avait tout regarder avec calme se retourna vers Harry.

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les épaules.

-De quoi et alors ? Demanda-t-il un peu désarçonner par sa réaction.

-Tu crois que tu vas nous arrêté maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est la prison ou la mort, je te laisse l'embarras du choix, dit Ron.

-Et si je choisi de vivre et d'être libre ?... Que me feras-tu hein ? Demanda-t-elle arrogamment.

Ron eut assez de patience et leva sa baguette en signe de menace. Hermione leva son deuxième arme vers lui.

-Pose ton jouet Weasley, conseilla-t-elle.

-Parles pour toi, ENDOLORIS ! Hurla-t-il dans un moment de colère.

Hermione fut surprise et reçu le sort de plein fouet. Elle tomba sur un genou et se retint pour ne pas crier de douleur. Lorsque celle-ci fut complètement partie, elle se releva et re pointa ses armes.

-Je croyais que tu étais intelligente Hermione ? Baisse tes armes, ordonna Harry en sentant sa patience s'épuiser.

-Dans tes rêves, provoqua-t-elle.

-Tu l'auras voulu... Ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu... Endoloris ! Hurla-t-il

Elle retomba sur son genou.

-Endoloris ! Cria Ron.

Ce qui rajouta une deuxième douleur insupportable.

Hermione se coucha sur le sol et se mit à bouger, comme-ci elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas crier, ce qui les fit saigner.

Ron et Harry arrêtèrent le sort et vit qu'Hermione resta sur le sol sans bouger. En effet, celle-ci voulait récupéré ses forces et son souffle. Ron se pencha et lui enleva une mèche qui s'était échapper de la tresse d'Hermione. Il lui flatta la joue tendrement. Celle-ci, répugner, lui cracha à la figure. Frustrer par ce geste dégoûtant, il lui donna une énorme gifle sur la joue gauche. Ce qui fit retourner la tête d'Hermione sur le côté brutalement. Elle se releva le corps en le regardant avec un regard de remplit de défi. Il lui en donna une autre sur l'autre joue et elle tomba sur le sol, ce cognant ainsi la tête. Elle vit la salle tourner et pour finir le monde qui l'entourait plongea dans les ténèbres.

-...Bravo Ron, maintenant il va falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille pour continuer, dit Harry en bougeant le corps inerte d'Hermione avec son pieds.

-Bah cela risquerait d'être plus marrant lorsque Voldemort arrivera avec ma sœur, dit-il.

-Hermione ! Vous ! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirez comme cela ! Hurla Tiger.

Elle avait tout attendu malgré sa position de statue sur le sol.

Les aurores se mirent à rire de nouveau.

-Comme ils sont comique, avoua Harry en regardant l'armée de son ancienne amie étendu sur le sol.

-Occupez-vous d'eux, ordonna Ron aux aurores.

Des cries et des rires se firent entendre dans la salle du jugement jusqu'à ce que les cries finirent par se taire complètement.

Une heure était passer et Voldemort se prépara à allez rejoindre l'armée accompagner de sa femme. Il ordonna à sa troupe de mangemorts de bien rester sagement. Il prit Ginny dans les bras et transplana en face du ministère. Ils rentrèrent et montèrent de étages en étages jusqu'au 8ième où ils virent la porte entrouverte avec de la lumière. Il rentra dans la salle, suivit par sa femme qui referma la porte avec un sourire en coin. Il fut surprit de voir l'armée d'Hermione étendu pas loin dans un coin. Il vit aussi la brunette pas loin, avec un coulis de sang séché sur le bord de la bouche.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa baguette dans ses mains.

-Accio ! Hurla Harry et la baguette vola jusque dans ses mains laissant un Voldemort étonné. Bonjour Tom, rajouta Harry.

-Potter !

-Cela faisait tellement longtemps, tu grillais au soleil ou quoi ? Demanda Harry en tournant la baguette de Voldemort entre ses doigts.

-Comparez à toi Potter, je devais recouvrir mes forces, dit-il.


	8. Chapter 8

Eh oui, cela à encore couper pour ce chapitre-ci. Alors bonne lecture encore lol

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-Mais tu as ta force depuis l'évènement du train, dit Harry.

-Le monde ne tourna pas toujours alentour de toi, Potter, dit Tom avec un sourire en coin.

Harry effaça le sourire qui était sur son visage depuis l'arriver de son ennemis.

-Et non plus autour de toi, dit-il.

-Ahh... Mais moi je ne recherchais pas la célébrité. Non, tout ce que je voulais c'était de rétablir la balance. Tu sais... les moldus et sang de bourbe sur un bord et les sorcier de l'autre, dit-il.

-Tu semble oublier qu'Hermione est une sang de bourbe, dit Harry en retournant son regard vers elle.

Tom fit de même et exprima un sourire méchant.

-Et alors ? Je n'ai rien à foutre de cette sang de bourbe, dit Riddle.

-Oh, mais pourtant Ginny ma dit qu'elle avait attirer ton regard, dit Harry.

Tom se retourna vers Ginny qui était accoter sur le mur en train de jouer avec ses boucles rousses. Elle afficha un sourire coquin et se releva du mur pour contourner Riddle et rejoindre Harry. Elle leva sa baguette vers lui et embrassa Harry.

Voldemort se sentit bouillir de rage, mais ne le montra pas. Il venait, pour la première fois de sa vie, de se faire avoir. Il se tourna vers la brunette étendu sur le sol et comprit qu'elle avait eut raison depuis le début. Il tourna son visage vers la rousse.

-Alors, Ginny... Tout ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Granger était faux ? Demanda Tom.

-Exactement, tout était faux, dit-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

-Laisse moi te dire, une chose... Dans un sens, je suis assez heureux. Parce que je n'aurais plus à dormir avec toi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny sentit la colère l'envahir et elle alla jeter un sort, mais Voldemort fut plus vite et il leva la main. Ce qui la projeta un peu plus loin sur le sol. Il fut prit par surprise par un sort qui le frappa dans le dos. Il sentit ses muscles se ramollir et il tomba sur le sol telle une poupée sens vie. Il tourna ses yeux et vit le frère de la rouquine qui avait un regard de haine.

Les aurores qui s'étaient caché avec un sort d'invisibilité, avaient reprit leur forme visible. Remus, Tonk et Moody attachèrent Tom par les mains, les pieds, les bras, les jambes, bref tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avec leur baguette. Celui-ci leur envoya un regard perçant.

-Sois gentil et tu vivras un peu plus longtemps que prévu, dit Remus.

Tom ressentit ses muscles revenir. Il serra les muscles et vit que les cordes était trop serrer pour les desserrer. Il ne pouvait pas lever ses mains, donc il ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Quelques minutes après, Harry parlait avec Ginny tandis que les autres aurores parlèrent ensemble. Tom commença à sentir l'ennuie le ronger lorsqu'il vit le jeune Weasley se diriger vers la brunette qui était à trois pas de géants de lui. Il s'accroupit et défit la tresse de la brunette lui laissant ainsi la satisfaction de passer ses doigts dans ses long cheveux doux. Une odeur de camomille et miel lui envahit le nez. Il prit plaisir à humer l'odeur à grand coup de respiration profonde. Il se pencha et plaça sa tête sur la poitrine de Granger. Il avait les yeux fermer et son visage était dans la direction de Tom. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le regard froid de Voldemort.

-Elle est douce et belle n'es-ce pas ? Et son odeur... dit-il en rapprocha son nez de la gorge de Granger. Qu'elle odeur divine, rajouta-t-il en essayant de provoquer Tom.

Lorsqu'il ne fit rien que lui envoyé un regard noir, Ron se rapprocha encore de son cou.

-Et son goût... ,Dit-il en lichant le côté du cou de la brunette. Appétissant, rajouta-t-il.

Tom serra les dents tellement que cette action le frustra, mais il ne dit rien et garda son regard perçant sur le roux. Ron regarda autour de lui pour être sur que personne d'autre que Voldemort ne le regardait. Il se retourna vers Tom et lui fit un sourire arrogant.

-Tu sais qu'on a déjà passer un nuit ensemble ?

-Oui, dit-il.

-AH... mais savais-tu que je l'avais forcé ? Au moins à peu près forcé. Elle c'est laissé faire merveilleusement. Je me suis bien utiliser d'elle, je lui ai faire accroire que je ne voulais pas avoir ma première expérience sexuelle avec ma vrai copine au cas ou elle serait déçu. Au début elle avait refuser, mais j'ai fini par la faire craquer à cause de son surplus de gentillesse. En vérité, je voulais avoir son innocence. Disons plutôt un fantasme de jeunesse. Lorsque j'ai eut fini de me servir d'elle je l'ai laisser seule à pleurer pour sa bêtise. Je suis assez fière de mon coup, raconta-t-il.

Voldemort en revenait pas, il avait fait la même chose que le rouquin. Il avait fait l'amour avec Hermione et ensuite il l'avait laisser seule.

-Peux importe si elle était amoureuse de toi, elle serra toujours à moi, dit Ron en retournant son regard vers la brunette.

Il poussa sa main sur sa joue et passa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Elle est à moi... juste à moi, dit le rouquin. Il pencha sa tête et captura les lèvres de la brunette.

Tom sentit une haine l'envahir, ce qui fit éclater une des cordes qui entouraient son corps. Mais il resta toujours aussi coincé. Mais avec un peu de patience, il pourrait défaire les cordes petit à petit grâce à ce petit surplus de moins.

Hermione avait sentit quelque chose de humide et d'inconfortable lui toucher les lèvres. Elle reconnaissait ces lèvres...

(Ron !)

Ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup et s'agrandirent par stupéfaction. Ron releva le visage et vit les yeux de la brunette le regarder.

-Tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sans prévenir, elle le frappa de toute ses forces, ce qui l'étonna. Ron sentit sa joue lui brûler. Dans un moment de rage il frappa de nouveau la brunette qui serra les dents en sentant le main de Ron frapper à une place déjà meurtrie.

Hermione se tourna et vit le regard de Tom sur elle. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait montrer sa faiblesse devant Tom. Elle détourna son regard vers un coin de la salle et vit ses coéquipiers étendu et sans vie.

-Non... Tiger... Rex... Oeil d'aigle... Wolf... Black night... marmonna-t-elle.

Elle alla se relever pour s'avancer vers eux lorsqu'elle fut arrêter par le poids du pied de Ron sur son dos.

- Non... Non ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse moi aller les voir ! Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

Les cris avait attirer l'attention des personnes dans la salle.

-Arrête de faire ton cirque, ils sont morts, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, dit-il avec un sourire méchant.

-Non... Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-elle.

-Eh oui, tu as échouer, dit-il en ricanant.

Hermione se retourna sur le dos pour avoir le pieds de Ron en vue. Elle lui prit la jambe, l'approcha d'elle et mordit en pleine dents le plus fort qu'elle pu dans sa chair.

Ron hurla et enleva sa jambe pour sentir quelque chose de froid couler sous son pantalon.

-Petite pute! Endoloris ! Hurla-t-il.

Hermione se tordit sur le sol sans pousser de cris.

-Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Cria-t-il encore et encore.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus et ses cries de douleur terrifiant résonna sur les murs de la salle.

Tom sentit un énorme pincement dans son cœur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hermione souffrait extrêmement. Il se débattit le plus qu'il pu, ce qui fit rire Ron comme un maniaque. Harry se jeta sur son ami et retira la baguette de ses mains, se qui arrêta le sort. La poitrine d'Hermione se soulevait à une vitesse inimaginable. Elle avait tellement crier qu'elle avait faillit manquer d'air. Son corps tremblait tellement elle avait mal. Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui se disputaient entre eux. Elle souleva les bras et essaya de se supporter elle-même sur ceux-ci. Elle réussit à redresser son corps et se leva doucement. Elle se dirigea vers Ron se jeta sur lui lorsque les aurores avertirent Ron en criant. Elle entoura son cou avec un bras et mordit sur son cou, lui arrachant un morceau de peau. Le sang se mit à couler à flot de son cou. Hermione lui tordit le cou dans un cri de rage et il tomba sur le sol raide mort.

Elle porta son regard de haine vers Harry et elle essuya le sang avec le revers de la manche de son uniforme.

Harry en revenait pas, il tourna son regard vers Hermione, ensuite vers Ron et pour finir encore vers Hermione. Ginny qui était rester à l'autre bout de la salle depuis le début, se précipita vers son frère.

-Ron ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta à ses pieds et le souleva sur ses genoux. Elle regarda Hermione.

-Petite conasse ! Comment oses-tu faire cela à mon frère ? Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Espèce de sang de bourbe répugnante !

-Endoloris ! Hurla Harry.

Son sort était si profond et remplit de rage qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de le crier à plusieurs reprises. Hermione en avait sa claque de se sort, il faisait trop mal, pour qu'elle ait à le subir sans que les autres ne souffre. Les aurores se rapprochèrent d'elle et se mit à la frapper avec leur pieds et à lui jeter des sorts douloureux.

Quelque chose en elle craqua. Et ce n'était pas un os. Non, quelque chose de terrible s'était réveiller en elle. Elle ferma les yeux, se plaça en cocon et posa ses mains sur sa tête. Ses yeux prirent une colère dorée, une colère infini l'envahit. Elle lâcha un hurlement tellement violent que tout ceux qui étaient debout se firent projeter au bout de la salle, sur les murs. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle telle un animal. Elle avait mal partout, elle était épuiser. Elle avait tout perdu. Ses coéquipiers, sa vie, la personne qu'elle aimait l'avait utilisé et ne l'aimait pas en retour. Une lueur de quatre couleurs se mirent à l'entourer. Les couleurs étaient le bleu, le rouge, le jaune et le vert.

Hermione avait entendu des histoires à propos des sorciers qui poussèrent leur force magique à l'extrême. Il se consumèrent dans un vent de magie et leur vie les lâcha lorsque la tempête s'arrêtait si leur cœur et leur pensée n'étaient pas assez résistant. On appelait cela la source des pouvoirs. Chaque sorciers possédaient cette source au fond d'eux, c'est ce qui leur donnait la possibilité de faire de la magie. Mais lorsque celle-ci ressortait d'eux, leur vie pouvait s'effacer peu à peu jusqu'à se que leur corps ne soit qu'une simple marionnette de chair. Leur cerveau pouvait exploser autant que leur cœur et leur poumon. Leur corps pouvait même s'enflammer de lui même. Les chances de survie à cette utilisation de pouvoir était très, mais très bas.

Hermione, elle, avait forcer cette source à s'éveiller. Elle leva sa main vers les aurores qui l'avaient battu avec lâcheté pendant son moment de faiblesse. Ceux-ci se mirent à crier au meurtre lorsqu'ils se sentir consumer dans une flamme intérieur. Elle les regardèrent périr un à un dans un tourbillon de douleur. Elle voyait rouge, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle vit une personne se lever et marcher vers elle. Elle la reconnut comme Harry.

Elle le laissa approcher. Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit tout les dernières personnes importantes pour lui se calciner sur le sol avec des visages squelettique remplit d'horreur.

-Toi ! Comment as-tu pu faire cela ! Tu connaissais tout ces gens et tu les as tué !

-Il on bien essayé de me tuer, dit-elle.

Sa voix n'était plus normal et ressemblait au vent.

-Je dois absolument débarrasser le monde des gens comme toi ! Des personnes qui vit dans le mal et qui tue des gens ! Hurla Harry en levant sa baguette.

-Et dis moi où est la différence entre toi et moi ? Nous tuons les gens tout les deux. C'est toi qui pense que tu es le gentil garçon qui sert la lumière. Il n'y a ni lumière ni ténèbres. L'un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre. Il y a seulement la souffrance et la soif du pouvoir qui pousse les gens à agirent comme ils agissent. Et tout ce que je fait c'est de me venger ! Dit-elle en criant le dernier mot.

Harry cria un Avada Kedavra qu'Hermione repoussa avec sa main comme si elle essayait d'éloigner une mouche. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il vit que son sort ne fit rien du tout à la brunette. Hermione s'approcha de lui doucement.

-Avada Kedavra ! Avada Kedavra ! Avada Kedavra ! Cria-t-il, mais à chaque fois le sort s'annulait à chaque fois qu'il touchait le corps d'Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta en face de lui et lui prit la gorge. Harry se débattit, mais Hermione ne lâcha pas prise. Elle le regarda profondément dans ses pupilles. Jusqu'à ce que Harry ressentit un vertige terrible. Il sentit son âme le quitter. Il eut l'affreuse sensation qu'il tombait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.

Les yeux de Harry commencèrent à perdre leur éclat. L'âme de Harry sortit de son corps et flotta en face d'Hermione. Celle-ci lâcha Harry et attrapa doucement son âme une de ses mains. Harry tomba sur le sol et sa tête tourna vers Ginny. Celle-ci, qui était toujours envie, regardait la scène en pleur avec de la peur qui reflétait dans ses yeux. Hermione retourna le regard vers la jeune femme rousse. Sentant qu'elle commençait à n'en avoir assez, elle ferma sa main en poing. Ce qui fit éteindre l'âme du jeune garçon.

Ginny poussa un hurlement face à l'horreur de cette acte.

-Aww... Ginny... Ne crie pas comme cela, tu fais mal à mes oreilles, dit Hermione sans aucune émotion sur son visage.

-Tu as... tu as détruit l'âme d'Harry ? As-tu la moindre idée de qu'es-ce que cela signifie ! S'emporta Ginny en pleurant de plus en plus.

-Oui je sais très bien. Cela signifie qu'il n'existe plus. Il ne peut plus aller en enfer, ni rentrer au paradis voir sa pauvre petite famille, dit-elle.

-Tu es un monstre ! Tu m'entends ? Un monstre ! Une abomination !

-Oui je comprends... Tu as assez vécu toi aussi, dit Hermione en relevant le bras vers Ginny.

Celle-ci se jeta à genou en criant et en suppliant Hermione.

-Non ! Non ! S'il te plait ! Je... je m'excuse ! Je veux vivre ! Supplia-t-elle.

Hermione regarda la fille attentivement. Quant à Voldemort, il avait regarder la scène depuis le début en défaisant les cordes. Il s'avait qu'es-ce que Hermione avait fait. Il connaissait aussi la source des pouvoir. Il l'utilisait quand il était fâcher et que les vases ou autre chose se brisaient, mais il ne l'avait jamais pousser à bout, connaissant les conséquences probables. Il avait sa petite idée de pourquoi elle utilisait cette force. Il était sûr que c'était à cause qu'elle pensait avoir tout perdu. Il afficha un sourire triomphant en apercevant qu'il lui restait deux cordes à enlever.

-Tu veux vivre ? Demanda Hermione en s'accroupissant pour arriver face à face avec la roussette. Tu ne veux pas rejoindre ton frère et le reste de ta famille ? Demanda Hermione en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-Oui, s'il te plait, je veux vivre. Je me fou de ma famille ! Je ferais n'importe quoi !

-N'importe quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui n'importe quoi ! Cria désespérément Ginny.

-Ah bon ?... Je veux savoir une seul chose qui pourrait me rendra heureuse, dit Hermione.

-Une chose ? Bon... Voldemort, il t'aime j'en suis sûr, c'est juste que je lui avait menti à propos de toi et je m'en excuse ! dit-elle en criant seulement les quatre derniers mots.

Hermione qui avait tourner son regard Voldemort, se retourna vers la rousse avec un sourire en coin. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de la roussette et se rapprocha de celle-ci en lui soufflant dans la bouche. Ginny ferma les yeux en s'attendant au pire, mais rien n'arriva. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le sourire malsain d'Hermione qui se leva et s'éloigna d'elle.

Celle-ci se mit à rire hystériquement en pensant qu'elle avait la vie sauve, lorsqu'une douleur la frappa soudainement.

-Qu'es-ce que ?

-Ah... c'est à mon tour de te mentir Ginny, dit Hermione.

Ginny sentit sa circulation arrêter. Son corps devenait fiévreux. Elle avait tellement mal

à la tête que son sang se mit à couler de ses oreilles et son nez. Sa tête se mit à raisonner et raisonner de plus en plus fort. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa tête et se mit à hurler de douleur lorsque tout s'arrêta et que son corps tomba sur le sol sans vie. Du sang s'écoulait à grand flot de sa bouche, laissant une flaque se formé sous sa tête.

-Pauvre Ginny... Ton cœur na pas supporter la pression ? Demanda Hermione, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle sentait ses forces s'épuiser, elle se retourna et vit Tom qui s'était enfin débarrasser de ses cordages. Elle le regarda en sentant sa vision s'embrumer. La magie qui avait entourer Hermione depuis quelques minutes s'était retourner dans son corps et ses yeux retournèrent à leur couleur miel et noisette. Ne sentant plus la force de sa magie la soutenir debout elle sentit son corps tombé vers l'avant.

-Hermione ! Cria Tom en se précipitant vers celle-ci.

Il la rattrapa et la tête de la brunette se coucha sur son torse. Son corps se détendit sur celui de Tom. Celui-ci colla sa joue gauche sur le dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Il ferma les yeux et porta sa main en arrière de la tête de la brunette. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, savourant du moment qu'il avait pour sentir son odeur enivrante. Lorsqu'il sentit les soulèvements de la poitrine d'Hermione ralentir il se mit à lui taper le dos doucement.

-Hermione ? Hermione ! Non je te l'interdis, je n'ai pas encore dit que le contrat était terminer alors je peux t'ordonner de rester en vie ! Dit Tom.

-...Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir, chuchota-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Demanda Voldemort en s'éloignant de la jeune femme pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione exprima un vrai sourire et referma les yeux doucement.

-Parce que tu es encore là et cela me suffit pour continuer à vivre, dit-elle.

-Hermione... marmonna Tom en rapprochant ses lèvres aux siennes. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait... chuchota-t-il lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes.

-Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant un sourcil.

-Je n'avais pas su la vrai histoire à propos de toi et Weasley. Quand j'ai entendu l'histoire j'avais remarquer que j'avais fait la même chose que Ron. Je m'excuse... Quand je t'ai laissé seule, je me suis tellement sentis tellement coupable quand j'était dans ma douche. J'avais comprit que je t'aimais, mais j'était trop fière et trop tête dure, alors j'ai essayé d'effacer ces sentiments, dit-il.

-...Tom... Je suis contente de savoir que tu m'aimes... mais tu commences à m'inquiété... tu ne ressembles pas au Voldemort que je connais... Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Voldemort ? demanda Hermione avec de l'humour.

Tom ne pu s'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin.


	9. Chapter 9

Eh oui encore une fois lol, je crois que mon chapitre était un peu long loll

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

-Mais il est là, dit-il. J'ai juste eu un petit moment de tendresse avec celle que j'aime. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues, dit-il.

-Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire, dit Hermione lorsqu'une vague de tristesse l'envahit soudainement.

-Qu'as-tu Hermione ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mon armée... mes amis... ils sont..., Hermione arrêta subitement sa phrase lorsque ses coéquipiers se mirent à bouger.

-Bon dieu que je commence à haïr ce job ! Hurla Rex en se relevant du sol en se tenant les côtes.

-Arrête de te plaindre ! On sait très bien que tu aimes ton job, marmonna Wolf.

-Qui ne l'aimerais pas ? Demanda Tiger en se tenant la tête.

Black night et Oeil d'aigle se levèrent en grognant.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, ses amis n'étaient pas mort. Au contraire ils étaient bien envie à cause de leur gémissement de douleur et de leur bougonnement.

Tiger tourna sa tête et vit Hermione dans les bras de Voldemort.

-Pardon, dit-elle en se relevant ,car elle écrasa la main de Wolf.

Elle se dirigea vers Voldemort et Hermione avec un regard de rage. Elle éloigna Voldemort d'Hermione et lui pointa son doigt presque entre les deux yeux.

-Vous ! Je vous averti ! Si vous blesser encore une fois mon chef je vous troue la peau ! Dit-elle.

-Euh... Tiger... Tiger !

-Quoi ! Oups pardon, dit-elle en se retournant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière.

-Tout vas bien, tout c'est arrangé... enfin je crois... Dit Hermione en tournant son regard incertain vers Tom.

Celui-ci fit un sourire en coin et lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione gloussa ce qui fit retourner le regard de Tiger vers son employeur.

-Bon... si Hermione dit que c'est correct, c'est correct... Mais fait la souffrir une fois et je vais ..

-Oui, oui, tu vas me trouer la peau, grogna Voldemort.

-Hey !... je te surveilles, dit Tiger en pointant ses deux doigts vers ses yeux et ensuite les pointa sur ceux de Voldemort. Elle fit signe qu'elle allait le frapper et Tom se recula un peu pour ne pas qu'elle le touche, mais c'était juste pour l'avertir et elle retourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

Hermione avait un petit sourire mal à l'aise et laissa un petit rire embêter sortir de sa bouche. Voldemort, qui avait suivit Tiger du regard avec une expression glaciale, se retourna vers Hermione.

-... Elle est folle ton amie, dit-il en se retournant encore une fois vers Tiger.

Hermione émit un petit rire et elle retourna la tête de Tom vers la sienne. Elle y déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, quand t'es-ce qu'on rentre ? J'en ai marre d'être à côté de tout ses cadavres dit Hermione.

-Tout de suite, rassemble ton équipe et rejoint moi dans la salle du trône, dit-il et il transplana.

Hermione alla rejoindre son équipe.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez en parfaite santé, dit Granger.

-Ouais, parfaite santé... mais pas parfaite forme, gémit Rex en se levant sur ses pieds.

Les autres se levèrent et se dépoussiérèrent avant de regarder Hermione complètement pour la première fois depuis leur réveille. Elle était toujours aussi tremblante. Elle avait du sang sèche sur le visage, ses cheveux étaient un peu entremêlé et elle avait des bleus sur les deux joues.

-Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Black night.

-Oui, oui... rien que la magie ne peut pas guérir, dit-elle avec un sourire. Allez, il faut partir de ce dépotoir ambulant, dit Hermione.

-Attends ! S'écria Tiger.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard stupéfait.

-On a pas finit notre mission, il reste les personnes du ministère au dernier étage, dit Tiger.

-Oh... J'avais oublié, dit Hermione avec les joues rougit.

-Mouais... Pour moi tu avais plutôt hâte d'aller revoir ton Voldemort, dit Tiger.

-Quoi ? Notre chef sort avec notre employeur ? Demanda Rex.

-Oh oui, dit Tiger.

-Bah ça va ! Allez on a pas de temps à perdre, dit Hermione.

Elle allait disparaître dans une ombre lorsque Tiger l'arrêta encore.

-Euh... tes armes ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant un coin de la salle, où était entreposé leur affaires.

-Mais oui, bougonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le coin.

Wolf et Rex étouffèrent un rire.

-Allez, maintenant on y va ! Dit-elle avec les joues encore plus rouges.

Ils prirent leur armes et marchèrent dans l'ombre à leur tour. Ils arrivèrent sur le dernier étage et trouvèrent une cinquantaine de personnes.

-Grand nettoya, dit Hermione en pointant ses deux armes vers les personnes.

Ils se mirent à tirer dans le tas. Les balles traversèrent des têtes et des poitrines, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit écrouler sur le sol.

-Ben voilà, dit Hermione. Allez on retour au repère, rajouta-t-elle et elle disparut dans une ombre.

L'armée se mirent à ricaner une nouvelle fois et ils disparurent dans l'ombre à leur tour.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Tadam ! À suivre lol , ne vous inquiété pas, ce n'était pas la fin. En espérant que cela vous as assez plu J'aurais continuer mais je devais me coucher à cause que j'avais des prises de sang à prendre très tôt le lendemain. En tout cas, ma vie ne vous intéresse pas lol.

Alors n'oubliez pas de me donner des reviews s'il vous plait !

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et review mon histoire


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou à tous !

Merci de votre patience envers ma vitesse à écrire lol En espérant qu'il vous plaira ce nouveau chapitre

**Touraz **: Ben c'est sûr que c'est marrant une Hermione cruelle lol. Contente que tu aies aimé et voila la suite ! Merci pour le review

**Sylfe **: lol t'aime la torture toi Je suis contente de voir que tu es satisfaites de savoir que Ginny est bien morte, c'était le but lol En tout cas, voilà la suite et merci pour le fabuleux review

Merci pour tout les reviews que j'ai reçu !

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient, blablabla Yada Yada !

Bonne lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione et son armée apparurent dans une ombre qui reposait sur un mur dans la salle du trône. Voldemort était en train de discuter avec ses mangemorts. Ils voulaient tous savoir où était passer Ginny et pourquoi cela prit beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne revienne. Il leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passer. Ils furent tous surprit et marmonnèrent des mots comme : c'est impossible, on aurait dû le savoir et comment cela se fait qu'on ai jamais rien remarquer.

Hermione tourna ses yeux en signe de désespérance et se mit à marcher avec assurance vers eux, malgré les cries de son corps endoloris et faible.

-Parce qu'elle était trop innocente pour que l'on y prête vraiment attention, se plaignit Hermione.

Les mangemorts se retournèrent vers elle avec des regards surpris. Ils ne s'attendirent pas à voir une fille recouverte de bleus et de sang sur son visage. Ils comprirent qu'elle avait passer une très mauvaise journée, donc ils se la fermèrent tous. Hermione croisa le regard de Tom et du se retenir pour ne pas aller se jeter dans ses bras. Bien sûr que non ! Hermione tenait tout de même à son image. Elle se retourna vers son armée et demanda au mangemorts, s'il y aurait quelqu'un qui voudrait aller s'occuper de son armée pour les soigner rapidement. Une personne s'avança vers elle et elle la reconnu comme Severus. Elle lui sourit et le remercia.

Lorsqu'ils furent partit pour aller se faire soigner, Hermione se retourna vers Voldemort.

-Bon ! Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour l'instant, Bella, Lucius, Avari, Goyle senior et Zabini senior vont se rendrent au ministère et surveiller le bâtiment pour qu'il reste notre. Nous avons peut-être tuer Potter et beaucoup d'aurores, mais c'est pour plus de précautions.

- D'accord... Et nous qu'es-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

-...Tu redemandes déjà de l'action ? Tu n'en a pas assez eut aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Moi ? Jamais. Rien ne peux apaiser ma soif de sang et ma soif de chair, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il lui rendit son sourire en coin et s'avança vers elle lentement.

-Et ta soif de chair ? puis-je y remédier ? Demanda-t-il dans son oreille.

Hermione rougit et constata qu'ils avaient des admirateurs qui les regardaient encore. Elle Se cacha la tête dans ses vêtements et se releva la tête pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Voldemort vit les regards surprit et leur fit un geste de la main pour qu'ils partent. Il coupa le baisé et dirigea son regard vers les mangemorts qu'ils avaient donner la responsabilité d'aller au ministère.

-Vous ! Partez tout de suite ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes encore ici. Je vais vous prévenir lorsque vous pourriez revenir.

Lorsqu'ils furent partit il se retourna vers Hermione avec un regard séduisant.

-Alors, où en étions nous ? Demanda-t-il en dirigeant ses lèvres vers elle.

Mais ils furent encore arrêté, mais cette fois-ci par l'armée d'Hermione qui revint avec des corps en parfaite santé et en aprfaite état. Hermione dû se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas se tourner vers eux et de leur crier de dégager. Mais Voldemort s'éloigna d'elle.

-On se reprendra, chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione soupira et acquiesça. Elle entendit que son armée soit à côté d'elle.

-Bon qu'es-ce qu'on a manquer ? Demanda Rex avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione tourna un regard perçant vers celui-ci et il dû se retenir pour ne pas rire au éclat. Hermione se détourna de lui et regarda le mur à sa droite et eut envie d'aller le détruire. En dedans d'elle, elle bouillonnait de rage.

-Vous avez une nouvelle mission, dit Voldemort, ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione.

-Quelle mission ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux brillant et remplit d'enthousiasme.

-Encore du monde à tuer ? Demanda Wolf.

-Je vous donne pour mission d'aller prendre le contrôle de Poudlard, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi cela ? Il n'y a personne à tuer à Poudlard... N'es-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec de l'incertitude dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que si... Il reste Minerva, dit Voldemort.

-D'accord Minerva... mais je refuse de tuer des enfants, dit Hermione.

-Juste Minerva, cela sera suffisant, dit-il.

Hermione fit un sourire en tant que contentement et donna un coup de tête à son armée vers une ombre. Elle rentra dans l'ombre la première pour qu'ils puissent la suivre et partirent pour Poudlard.

Rendu dans l'école, ils prirent de bonne précaution pour ne pas se faire voir par des tableaux, des fantômes ou des élèves pour se rendre vers le bureau de la directrice. Lorsqu'ils furent arriver ils rentrèrent dans une autre ombres pour pouvoir accédé au marche qui menèrent au bureau. Lorsqu'il furent arriver devant la porte, Hermione frappa.

-Oui ? Demanda la directrice en gardant son attention sur des papiers qu'elle signait.

Hermione frappa encore une fois et demanda à l'ordre de disparaître dans une ombre pour apparaître ailleurs dans le bureau. Ils exécutèrent l'ordre lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas se diriger vers la porte. Minerva ouvrit la porte et dû se retenir pour ne pas crier de colère par cette acte de jeunesse stupide. Elle referma la porte et se retourna. Elle fit presque une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle remarqua les personnes qui était accoté sur son bureau.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux.

-Nous sommes venu te rendre une petite visite, dit une voix familière en arrière d'elle.

Minerva se retourna et constata que s'était Hermione.

-Miss Granger ?

-Minerva... Qu'elle plaisir de te revoir... Je suis venu t'apporter la nouvelle que tout était fini, dit Hermione.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Voyons Minerva... Ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas pour le piège que vous nous aviez tendu au ministère ?

-D'accord, je le savais ! Et Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Allons... Réfléchis un peu. Si on est là, cela veut dire que tes camarades on échouer. Et laisse moi rajouter qu'ils sont mort par ma faute et dans d'affreuse souffrance... Tu es chanceuse tu sais ? Toi, tu vas mourir sans rien sentir, dit Hermione en faisant signe à Tiger.

Celle-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la vieille femme. Elle leva son arme en arrière de sa tête et appuya sur la détente sans attendre le feu vert. Minerva tomba sur le sol, sans vie. Les tableaux qui ornait les murs lâchèrent des cries et des insultes à l'armée.

-Ouais, ouais ! Blablabla ! Dit Rex avec épuisement à cause que les tableaux ne se taisaient guère.

-Bon... On y va ? Demanda Wolf.

-Oui, dit Hermine et elle rentra dans un ombre suivit par son armée. Elle apparut devant Voldemort.

-Et alors ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Mission complété, dit Hermione.

-Parfait... Je crois que maintenant le monde de la sorcellerie est maintenant sous mon emprise total. Bravo... Vous aviez bien travailler, dit-il. Je mets fin au contrat, rajouta-t-il.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda Hermione, comme qu'elle fait toujours avec chaque client.

-Parfaitement sûr, oui, dit-il.

-Je considères donc notre contrat terminer, dit-elle.

-Mais je veux que vous restiez ici, dit-il.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Le contrat est fini, dit Tiger.

Voldemort qui regardait Hermione depuis le début se retourna vers Tiger avec un regard meurtrier.

-Vous pouvez partir vous si vous désirez, mais je veux qu'Hermione reste.

-Répète cela voir ! Dit Tiger en prenant son arme.

Hermione se tourna vers elle et lui commanda de baisser son arme, ce qu'elle fit sans rouspété.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux et les regarda un instant avant de parler.

-Écoutez... Peux importe si j'aime bien mon métier... J'ai l'intention d'arrêter et de me mettre à ma retraite, dit Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais !

-Non, laisse moi terminer, ordonna Hermione.

-Je sais que je suis encore jeune... mais j'ai eut assez d'émotion... J'ai l'intention de rester au près de Voldemort, dit Hermione.

-Mais... mais tu es notre chef... Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ? Demanda Rex.

-Je ne suis plus votre chef à présent... Je passe le flambeau à Tiger, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Tiger avec des yeux pétillants.

-Mais bien sûr... Mais je vous avertis ! n'essayez pas de vous retourner contre moi et de me tuer, car je me laisserais pas faire, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

L'armée fit de même.

- Ne t'en fait pas, nous non plus on se laissera pas faire, dit Tiger.

-... Vous allez me manquer, dit Hermione.

-Et tu crois que l'on ne se reverra pas ? On a toujours notre sortit dans un bar, qu'on s'était donné, n'oublie pas, dit Rex.

-Ouais, c'est toi qui nous paye la traite, dit Wolf avec un regard amusé.

-C'est cela ! Dans tes rêves, dit Hermione en riant.

-Fait attention à toi Hermione, dit Black night.

-Vous aussi, dit Hermione.

Ils firent leur adieu et l'armée disparut loin d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se retourna vers Voldemort qui la regardait avec un regard attentif.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Je suis prête à faire partit de vos mangemorts, dit Hermione en tendant son poignet.

Celui-ci fit un sourire en coin en comprenant qu'elle avait décidé de rester à ses côtés. Il lui attrapa le bras et la rapprocha à lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ils disparurent et apparurent dans la chambre de Voldemort et commencèrent une autre partit de passion. Lorsque tout fut terminer, Hermione s'était endormie et Voldemort lança le sort pour que la marque des ténèbres apparaisse sur son bras.

Quelques années plus tard...

Voldemort apparut dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Que me vaut cette visite ? Demanda Hermione en se levant de son bureau pour ce rapprocher d'elle.

-Juste une petite visite à ma femme, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Leur baisser devinrent un peu plus lorsque Hermione arrêta le baisé pour respirer un peu.

-Pas maintenant, qu'es-ce qu'on va faire si un élève rentre dans mon bureau ? Demanda Hermione.

-Aww, tu n'es pas amusante, dit Voldemort en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Je sais, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Comment va le monde des sorciers ? Rajouta-t-elle.

-Il va très bien... C'est même rendu ennuyant, dit-il.

-J'imagine... cela ne doit pas être drôle d'être premiers ministre de la magie, dit Hermione.

-Boff, des papiers et des papiers à signer, dit-il.

-Content de voir que tu as réussit ta guerre ? Demanda Hermione en retournant à son bureau.

-Assez content, oui... Surtout de savoir qu'aucun enfant impur peut faire parti de ce monde de magie, dit-il.

-AH, tu sembles m'oubliez là, dit Hermione.

-Pff, t'es bien la seule qui peut être accepter dans ce monde.

-Et toi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Quoi ? Tu savais que j'était un sang-mêlé ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard surprit.

-Bien sûr... Et même depuis longtemps, dit Hermione.

-Et tu n'as rien dit ?

-Et qu'es-ce que j'aurais dû dire ? Demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

-...Rien...

-Exactement, dit Hermione.

-Alors... Comment va notre petit futur seigneur des ténèbres ? Demanda Voldemort.

-Il va bien... Il est dans son cours de défense contre les forces du mal et en prend un pur plaisir pour apprendre des sorts de magie noire, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Parfait, dit Voldemort.

-... Tu ne vas pas oublier sa fête cette fois-ci n'es-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ne t'en fait pas, son cadeau est déjà près et l'attend sur son lit pour les vacances de noël, dit Tom.

Hermione sourit et retourna à son travail.

-Je vais y aller... dit bonjour à Jack de ma part , dit Voldemort.

Il embrassa sa femme une dernière fois et disparurent pour retourner à son propre travail.

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Voila ! Fini, je sais ce chapitre était minuscule... mais je ne savais pas trop comment terminer lol. J'espère qu'il vous à plu tout de même !

Alors, n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait ! Lol il me reste une histoire à finir encore et je suis encore en train d'en créer une nouvelle... cela fait environ cinq fic qui son en train de se faire produire. Je sais c'est pas trop intelligent puisque cela risque de me prendre du temps, mais que voulez-vous ? J'ai toujours de nouvelles idées qui trotte dans ma tête lol... Allez les reviews ! lol

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et review mon histoire, je vous adore !


End file.
